Love is Blind, Right?
by SweetheartAngel
Summary: WARNING, 'FROZEN' SPOILER SUMMARY IN CHAPTER 1!- Eve and her little sister struggle through life. It's ruff and is awful, yet will things turn around for these two girls? Is love in there futures? Elsword x Eve, yet will there really be an Elsword x Eve love? ;3
1. On the run

**Classes:**

Elsword-Infinity Sword-Age(18)

Eve-Code Nemesis-Age(16)

Chung-Tactical trooper-Age(16)

Ara-No class-Age(14)

Aisha-Dark Magician-Age(14)

Rena-Combat Ranger-Age(24)

Raven-Reckless Fist-Age(17)

Elesis-Blazing Heart-Age(21)

* * *

**Love Is Blind**

**Chapter 1**

**On the run**

I run. Run away as fast as my legs can take me. From a mini-store that I just robbed. The shop owner saw me and is fast on my tail. So what? I stole two loafs of bread, no big deal!

''Get back here you little hooligan!'' I hear him yell. I glance back, seeing the man in a white baby chief hat and apron, while carrying a frying pan. HA! A frying pan. I stick my tongue out and yell.

''Fat chance old man!'' I laugh and start to sprint in the dark night. Knowing the distance between us, I clinch tight on the loafs and duck into an alleyway, backing up against a brick wall. Just like a ninja, I stay cloaked in the shadows. I watch as he runs right past me. Taking this as a chance, I step out of the alleyway and jog back home.

I made it here. ''Finally, home at last.'' I say in a huff. I stop and take a breather in front of the door steps of my house. It's not much, a mansion with 4 bathrooms, 6 doors and how many rooms? It's hard to remember when your never in those rooms that much. I walk in and am greeted with a bow by my butler, Oberon. He doesn't talk much. I barely know what he looks like with his fangled cast-hat on.

I also notice my maid, Ophelia.

''Good evening Miss Eve.'' She says in a bow.

''Don't say ''good evening'' to her! It's 1am on a school night!''

Oh crap, she's awake. I didn't expect her to stay up this late again! I stare as the girl with pink long flowing hair and rose pink eyes wearing a pj night-gown walk down the hall. She has her arms crossed in an angrily fashion as she draws closer to me. My younger and shorter sister, Apple.

''Where did you go this time? A bakery!?'' She yells, eyeing my arms wrapped around the dough. I scouff, break a piece, walk up to her and shove it in those crossed arms of hers. I clutch the rest and place them on a table in the kitchen.

''Don't worry about it little sister, just eat.'' I say. I grab a knife, and cut some more of it to give Oberon and Ophelia. I hear them close the front doors and walk in the kitchen.

''I cut some for you guys too. Go on and eat.'' Ophelia and Oberon simply bow.

''Do not worry about us Miss Eve. You and Apple are top priority. Please eat the rest and be full for the night.'' She said and left with Oberon. I sigh, wishing they would take it. Yet no luck, I stuff the rest in my mouth and start to chew. I wipe my mouth with my hands and start to walk down the hall.

''Uh, Eve? I'm still talking to you!'' Yelled Apple in muffles. I completely forgot she was right beside me this whole time. Guess I zoned her out. She gags a bit, then continues to talk.

''Eve, I'm concerned about you. Stealing, coming home at late times of the night. Getting into fights at school! Please Eve~!'' She was practically begging in tears like a baby! I grab her hand and grip it tightly, making her look me into the eyes.

''I do these thing's so that we can live! Don't you remember!?'' I yell. Those rosy-pink eyes start to swell up with tears. She quickly dangles her head down, seeming totally out of it.

''I...I know...'' She says in sniffles. I let go of her hand and she runs off with tears flowing as she ran. I sigh and hit my head against a wall. Ok, maybe that was a bit, harsh. I walk back into the kitchen and put the remaining bread in the fridge. As I look inside, it was half empty. Now it's half full, sort-of.

''Miss Eve, will you need anything before you retire for the night?'' Asked Ophelia, spotting me walk down the hallway.

''No, I think I'll just bathe, dress in pj's and hit the hay.'' I say in a yawn, heading upstairs. I go into the bathroom, get dressed and walk out. I suddenly stop as I hear muffled crying from one of the rooms, Apples room. I slightly open the door to catch her still crying in sobs. I slowly walk up and sit beside her, pulling her into a hug.

''I'm sorry Apple.'' She sniffs and curls up to me, squeezing me tightly.

''I know. Eve can you tell me a story? To put me to sleep?'' She asked. I smiled.

''Ok, but at least be lying in your bed.'' I say. She crawls under her sheets and lays back onto her pillow. I sit up straight and begin to tell her a story. A story about how two sisters, just like us, lived in sadness because one had a to keep a secret from her sister, while the other only wanted nothing more than to be close with her again. I explained how the two sisters; Elsa and Anna, both princess, lived happily. How Elsa had ice magic and used it to play with her baby sister.

How their reunited once they were adults, and how Elsa only wanted to be free to do what ever she wished for her powers. She's finally free, unfortunately, she sets off an entire winter over the land. Anna Travels to help her sister. In the end, they live happily with the town knowing of her ice magical powers. I tell her the moral of the story, that no matter what we'll be there for each other no matter what. I then say 'the end' more or less.

I watch as Apple flusters her eyelids and yawned.

''Were like that too, right sis? There to protect one another, no matter what?''

I patted her head softly and answered.

''Yes Apple, we are just like that...''

''And, one day, were actually goanna see the movie and not here you tell it for once right?'' I chuckle, knowing she's heard this story almost a thousand times. It was the last thing we, as a family were going to watch at the movies before, the accident...

''Yes, I promise.'' Her eyes suddenly glared onto me as she placed a hand to my cheek. ''Please Eve, promise me that you'll be more safer on your night sprees.'' I smiled and nodded. ''Ok. I promise that too.'' She sighed and closed her eyes. I get off her bed, walk out of the room and close her door. I head towards my room. I really do wonder if me and Apple will have a happy ever after.

I think back on things, still can't believe how so much happened in a blink of an eye. Me, and her, once a profound family of a rich industry. Yet now in shambles because our parents died. Dad died from one of his high tech inventions. Mom died right after by killing herself, she couldn't cope with dad's death. With them gone, The Altera Industries went bankrupt, leaving us poor.

Ophelia and Oberon have lived with us ever since birth, guess that's why they never left us. Hell, they practically raised us. With our parents gone, I promised myself that I would be strong for my little sister. I can't protect her if I'm some delicate flower. She needs someone she can look up to! I yawn as I drop onto my bed and go to sleep, hoping that I wake up in the morning.

* * *

**So? Like yush? no? RxR please~! :3 **


	2. Hunger is a sin

**Chapter, yay~! **

* * *

**Love is blind**

**Chapter 2**

**Hunger is a sin**

**Eve's P.O.V, Friday!**

I yawn as the sun shine beams through my window. I sigh, feeling the rays hit my face, I roll over, ignoring their beaming light. I hear knocking at my door.

''Miss Eve, school starts in 30 minutes. I do not believe you still should be sleeping.'' Yelled Ophelia, as she practically banged my door open. Whoa! Did she just say, 30 minutes!? I quickly jump out of bed.

''Ah! Why wasn't I woken up sooner!?'' I scream as I lightly push her out of the way and run to the bathroom.

''Miss Apple did, but you told her 30 more minutes. I re-awakened you within said specific time.''

''Gosh, thanks for being so literal!'' I yell in gags brushing my teeth. After rinsing, I practically jump into an earth-bound brown tee with denim blue jeans and socks. I almost trip over the stairs as I prep my back pack and slip on my short black boots.

''Miss Eve, before you leave, miss Apple has told me to give you a message.'' Said Ophelia, opening the door for me.

''Ok, quickly, what is it!?'' I say, throwing my back-pack over my back.

''Don't be late.'' I roll my eyes and rush out. ''Thanks so much for that helpful message Ophelia!'' I yell as I run. I hear the door shut behind me. I finally make my way towards the sidewalk. I glance at my watch as I continue running. At this rate, I'll make it for sure! Yet, I feel my body slowing down and hear my stomach growl. I slowly stop and kneel down. Crap! I forgot, I didn't eat anything before I left the house!

I sigh with the little energy I have left, I don't think I can make it. I then hear a ring of a bell, a bell that usually hangs from mini stores. I look around, realizing that I've stopped infront of a bakery. I scan the building, it looks pretty new. I look at the sign.

''_Els and thing's Bakery~!''_

Why haven't I noticed this place before? I slowly stand up and walk to the glass window of the shop. I squint my eyes to see, sweets! Yummy breaded sweets. Muffins, donuts, chocolate cake! I could feel my mouth practically drooling. I shake my head, snapping out of it and walk inside. The clinging bell is loud! The owners heard it, right? Yet, I don't hear a single voice saying ''Good morning'' or ''welcome''.

I walk down the isles of yummy delights. Glancing around, I see no one in sight. I go into ninja stealth mode and walk around each of the isles. I hear talking as I get closer to the counter, still not being seen.

''Tell me again why your in charge instead of me?'' Said a deep voice, a guys voice no doubt. Ducking behind a stand, I see a girl with long red hair behind the counter. In front of her was a guy with spiked long red hair, in shape of a Mohawk. He was so, hot! His crimson eyes sparkled, his biceps could be seen through his red vest-like shirt. His radical one chained earing that dangled, So handso-No Eve! Stay focused. I mentally slap myself.

You came in here for the food, so your going to get it. NOT checking out some hot guy.

''Because I'm responsible, unlike you little brother.'' I hear her say. They chatter some more. Perfect! They still don't notice me, this'll be easy. I dart my eyes around, looking for a good pastry breakfast. I spot it in the shop window. Two freshly baked glazed donuts! I slowly stretch my hand out to grab them off the display tray. I glance back at the counter, just to make sure there not looking. Still chatting, they seriously need to get that door bell fixed if they can't hear it.

Alright, here we go. I quickly grab the two glazed donuts with one hand, a plastic baggy that hanged on the side of the door to put them in with my other, and booked it out the door. I run while looking at my watch. Cool, I still have time. I'll eat these while I'm in class.

''Hey! Stop!'' Yelled someone behind me. I glance back to see that red haired Mohawk guy, chasing me! Crap! He's getting closer. I try to pick up my running pace, yet I can feel myself slowing down. *Grumble, Grumble* GOD, me and my dam stomach! I can't let my exhaustion for hunger get to me! I finally see an alleyway right around the corner.

I quickly duck into it and push my back against the wall. He ran right by. I waited for a few moments and was about to walk out of the alleyway until..

*swoosh*

He was right in front of me, blocking me from escaping. How did he know? Does he study in the art of ninja's too? I turn around and run down the alleyway. I hear him run behind me. I run faster until I'm forced to stop. Wonderful, a dead end! I turn around and *SLAM*. He jumps me! He grabs my wrists as we both hit the ground. I gasp from the pain of my back as it crashed on the street-like pavement.

''Finally! I caught you, thief!'' He yells. I keep my gaze off of him, thinking of what to do. He grabs my face and forces it to face him.

''Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!'' He shouts. God! The freaking Yelling! I jolt and glare at him angrily.

''You don't have to yell you brute!'' I shout back. ''Why you-'' He got right into my face while yelling that, but couldn't finish. I stared as our eyes were practically glued together. I wait, waited to see what else he was going to say, yet he just stared. What's his problem? Why is he just zoned out like that? What happened to all that yelling and shouting!?

I suddenly feel his hand that held my face, caress my cheek. He slowly leans his face close to mine, what the hell is he doing? I suddenly hear a loud grumbling sound. My stomach calling out to me. I guess he heard it to, as he paused and slowly backed off of me. Now not looking me in the eyes anymore. He gets up and pulls me with him. All with one hand on my tiny wrist.

I stumble but keep my balance. He turns his back to me and starts speaking. ''Go on, get out of here! Don't steal from us again or you'll be sorry!'' He says, yet no anger like before in his tone of voice. I stare for a second, confused. He's not going to break his phone out and call the cops? Drag me back to the bakery and have me cooked? Try to start a fight with me? Really? Nothing?

''Didn't you hear me? I said go!'' He yelled. This time, turning around and giving me an evil glare. I gasped, stuck my tongue out at him and started to run. I don't know what that was about but I was far away. I started to walk while munching on the freshly baked donuts.

''GOD these are good!'' I say out loud. I finish the last of them and wonder about that guy. Why did he let me go? Especially after that harsh scolding. Then something else hit me, I know I'm forgetting something...

*DING, DING, RING*

I hear a gigantic clock sound near a shop window. I glance at it. CRAP! I forgot about school! I instantly take off running. I arrive to school and walk into my first period class. Only to be greeted with the teacher saying the principal would like to see me. I sigh and go to his office, finding out that I'm expelled for being late to class a lot and for absences. Awesome, Apple will be so proud of her big sister. I sigh as I leave the school building, wishing that might come true.

**Normal P.O.V**

''Eve! Didn't you get my message!?'' Yelled Apple furiously.

''I did, but it wasn't my fault for being late! I was jumped and-''

''No more Eve! I don't want to hear about your daily fights.''

It was the end of the day and Apple instantly knew her sister was expelled when she arrived home before her. ''Miss Apple, If I may interrupt, I already have a new school lined up for miss Eve to attend on Monday.'' Said Ophelia, fixing drinks and placing them at the dinner table. Eve smiled and turned to her sister.

''See Apple? So what, I was kicked out of school. I'll start fresh at this new school!'' She said, crossing her legs. The stove bell went off and Oberon brought out the meat loaf and broccoli he was cooking. Enough to tide them all over for the night. Apple sighed as she cut through her slice on her plate.

''Your missing the point big sister. This is the 5th school you've been expelled from in 1 month! Your just going to stick to this one so easily!?'' Eve nodded in response. ''And if I get kicked out, I'll just transfer to-''*SLAM*

Before Eve could finish her sentence, Apple stood up and practically smashed her fists into the table. Her head dangled as tears flowed onto the table from her eyes.

''Eve, don't you realize that, you cant do this forever!? Getting kicked out of schools constantly. It's unfair and selfish! Who do you think pays for the tuition at those schools!? Mom and dad did and they would've wanted you to stick to school! Before any of them passed away, they paid up money for any private school run by the Altera company. They abandoned us, so the schools you've been going through are paid by the little money of Ophelia's job! How do I know this? CAUSE I PAY ATTENTION, UNLIKE YOU!''

With that, Apple ran upstairs and to her room. Eve sighed, knowing her little sister was right. She did realize Ophelia was giving her all into working and being there maid. The reason there able to eat normal food like meat loaf and not starve. Even though she felt her night-spree stealing helped immensely.

''Ophelia, this new school, is it a private one?''

''No miss Eve, I have decided to mix it up for you, thus making this a public school.'' She sighs in relief. At least that's one change made. She headed upstairs and peeked on her little sister. She was bent down to her knees and praying on her bedside.

''Please God, I want my sister to stick to this school. I love her so much. I also pray for Oberon and Ophelia...'' Eve sighed and walked away from her door.

'Alright sis, for you and our parents, I'll stick with this school. For you, I promise this.'

* * *

**(A/N)-**So? Reviews are always welcomed~! :3


	3. A weird day

**New chapter coming at you~!**

* * *

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 3**

** A weird day**

**Monday Normal P.O.V, At the new school**

''Hello miss, Eve Altera. Is that it?'' Asked the principal with long brown hair. It was Eve's first day at the new school. Ophelia was signing her in as she sat in the office desk.

''Yes ma'am, that is correct.'' Said Ophelia, finishing up the transfer work. Eve stood off into space, gazing out the office window. She felt annoyed, having to wear a blue short skirt with a white shirt while having a tie around it with brown loafer shoes to match. Total school uniform in its own perfect order.

''Hey, young lady.'' Said the principal. Eve turned to her. ''My name is Stella Allets. I hope you can feel cozy at Elrios high. Why don't you take a look around until me and her finish your paper work?'' She gave her the schedule. Eve nodded and walked outside of the office.

''I hope miss Eve does not give you too much trouble.'' Said Ophelia, signing more papers. The principal looked out of her window. Seeing a bright sun on a Monday! To her, that clearly meant a good sign. Once in a while.

''I'm sure she wont be too much of a hassle.'' She said, with a smile.

**Eve's P.O.V**

I walk down the empty hall ways of the new high school. It's pretty bland, not to mention quite. Not a soul in site! I guess it's empty cause everyone's in a class room. I stretch and yawn as I stroll. I look at the room numbers and signs. I wonder-

''Stop it! That hurts!'' I hear someone yell. Is someone in trouble?

''Let go of her!'' I hear another voice yell. I try to follow them. I hear whimpering and crying until I spot a group of kids in a corridor.

''Come on! I know you freshmen have more money than this!'' Sais another voice. I try to make out the people in the corridor. 4 kids, a boy with Pikachu ears and another guy. I can't make out what they look like in person so I step closer.

''I swear! That's all I have!'' I see two girls in front of them. A girl with short purple hair and a girl with long flowing black hair. The dark purple haired girl starts punching the Pikachu boy.

''Get out of my way! And let go of my friend!'' She screams. He only chuckles. ''Quit playing around!'' Yelled the other guy. Wait, that voice...I know that voice! It's that guy from the bakery! Now seeing them all in full form, his Mohawk sprits out, I recognize that hair from anywhere! He picks up the girl with long black hair by her arm.

''I know your loaded! Cough up the rest!'' He yelled, now shaking her like a rag doll.

''Hey!'' I screamed. All of them stopped and turned to face me. I walked closer to them. ''Leave those freshmen alone!''

''Or what?'' Sneered the Pikachu boy. ''Chung wait a second...'' Said the crimson haired one. He walked up to me, grabbed my wrist and slammed me against a wall. Dam, I was caught off guard. He leans his face into mine and examines me. ''Your the little thief from the other day!'' He says. ''What are you doing here?''

I scoff.'' None of your business! Now quit picking on these freshmen!'' He only grips my wrist tighter. I squint from the pinching pain. He leans into my ear and whispers. ''No. Now what are you goanna do about it?'' I felt my rage grow inside me. How dare he! Challenging me? With my free hand, I slap him across the face, it was so hard that it echoed around the halls.

He screamed and let go of my wrist. He slowly backed away and poked his now reddened cheek. He let out a giant 'ow!' sound. The Pikachu boy started to laugh.

''HA! Oh man Els, that looks permanent!'' He said, continuing his hard snickering. Els-which, I guess that's his name- glared at the Pikachu boy with intense anger.

''Shut-up Chung!'' He then turned his attention to me. ''Your so goanna pay for this!'' He once again, reached for my wrist, this time both of them, but I was quicker. I punched his face, right on the exact same spot of my powerful slap. He froze from the sudden pain and dropped to the floor. He started to curl up into a ball.

''Owowowwowowo!'' He yelled, clutching his face for dear life. The Pikachu boy was now on the floor as well, except in tears of laughter from looking at the pain that was thrashed to his buddy. I rushed over to the girls.

''Are you two ok?'' I asked.

''Were fine now, thank you for coming to our rescue!'' Said the long black haired one, with a blush on her face. The other one scoffed. ''I could've taken them, If I was as strong as you.'' She said, coldly. I guess that's a thank you?

''What is going on here?'' said an unknown voice.

We all turned to see a woman with long blonde hair, placed into a ponytail wearing business clothing. She gasped as she saw the Pikachu boy and his buddy on the floor. She then stared at me and the other girls. I spoke up.

''It was-'' She waved a hand around in my face.

''Ah! I do not want to hear it, just come with me!'' She yelled. The Pikachu boy stood up and scoffed.

''Yeah right, who are you supposed to be lady? I'm not taking orders from you!'' I suddenly feel her being surrounded by a strange aura. I felt, scared all of a sudden...

''YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME YOUNG MAN, DO NOT BACK TALK SOMEONE WHO IS OLDER THAN YOU!'' Ouch! That was right in my ear too. I looked and saw the anger in her eyes. She grabbed him by the ear, along with ''Els'' and started to drag them, both wincing in pain. She then turned to me, causing me to jump.

''Come with me too Miss!'' She yelled towards me, I felt a chill go down my spine. I sighed and started to follow her.

''Wait!'' yelled the girl with black hair. I turned and looked down at both of them.

''T-Thanks again for saving us..'' She said, bowing. The other rolled her eyes and glared at me. ''Yeah, thanks again, we didn't get in trouble.'' Said the other, blushing. Aw, freshmen look so cute and young at this time. To bad that'll end in like a year or two. I smiled and ruffled their heads.

''It's cool, don't mention it.''

''What's your name?'' Asked the orange eyed one. ''It's Eve, anyways I better go.'' I turn around and follow the blonde lady who wasn't that far from distance. Yet, I had a feeling where she was headed...

**Normal P.O.V**

The principal walked Ophelia out of the office. She closed the door and sat down in her desk chair. Relaxing with a cup of coffee that steamed as she picked it up to drink it.

*Knock Knock*

''Great.'' She said sighing. ''Come in!'' She yelled. The long blonde haired lady came in while having Pikachu boy and the crimson haired one under her grasp.

''Oh God, what happened now?'' Said miss Allets in annoyance.

''I caught these three, picking on a couple of freshmen!''

''Three Miss Ranger?''

Eve, slowly stepped forward and came in with a waved hand.

''Really miss Altera? On the first day!'' Said Principal Allets. She carefully glared at all three of them. ''I will take it from here miss Ranger, you better be on your way.'' She let go of both of them and walked out. Miss Allets sighed and looked at the three, wondering where to start first.

''Alright, what exactly happened? Starting with you miss Altera.'' The flamed haired boy jolted up.

''That's not fair! Why does the new kid get the first word?'' She walked over, glaring at his red cheek and simply poked it, causing him to whelp from pain and fall to the floor. His friend snickered. She turned back to Eve.

''They were picking on two freshmen, so I tried to help...''

''Well, that explains the red mark on his face. I believe you miss Altera, yet this still will not go unpunished, all of you have detention. Siegheart, Seiker, one entire week. Miss Altera, one day.'' The boys both said 'what' in unison.

''That's not fair Principal Allets! You didn't even get to hear our side of-'' *SLAM* Before Chung could finish his sentence, she smashed her hand down on her desk and glared at them.

''Do I make myself clear?'' Elsword got off the floor and scoffed, saying whatever. Chung nodded. She sent them off except for Eve.'' Yes?''

''Miss Altera, please be more careful. Especially if you have to to deal with those two...'' Eve had her poker face on and gave her a salute.

''Do not worry Mrs. Allets! I can handle myself.'' With that she left the office. Stella sighed and sat in her rolling chair.

''This is goanna be a long year, Lord help me...''

Eve followed her schedule, first class of the day was Literature. _Great, all I have to do is read! _She thought. She walked into the classroom and was greeted by the teacher.

''Ah, class please give a warm welcome to Eve Altera.''

She slightly waved at the class. ''Eve, please take a seat next to, Elsword. Elsword! Please raise your hand.'' Eve looked and immediately wanted to turn back around and leave the building. Waving his hand in the air was the boy who she slapped earlier in the hall. The boy who caught her in the robbery! She had to sit next to him!

_Why me?_ Thought Eve. She sighed and walked down the row. Elsword stared at her as she slowly sat down in the seat next to him. The teacher began the lesson as Eve tried her best to keep her attention on the board. Yet, she kept feeling a certain pair of crimson eyes staring at her. She sulked down in her chair.

-**Eve's P.O.V** , **30 minutes or so later**-

*RING* Oh, thank God! The class is finally over. I speed walk out of the classroom. I take a slight breather as I walk down the hall. Man, what is it with this Els-creep? Is he still mad about that slap earlier? Well, it does look permanent. Pfft, its not my fault! He shouldn't have been a bully, picking on helpless freshmen like that.

I find my way to my next period class, science! Great, a total head ache for the decades. I walk in and guess who's there? Elsword! Why me? UGH! I sigh, chill Eve, just ignore him. Maybe in this class you wont have an assigned se- ''Ah! Eve Altera, the new student right?'' I nodded at the teacher. ''Please, take a seat over there.'' She said, pointing. To a seat, next to Elsword! I walk over and sit down next to him.

This time, I slowly turn and look his way. In that instant, BAM! He gives me a death glare. It's even eerier with my red mark stretched across his face. I quickly turned away, yet I couldn't help but snicker. Not believing it's still there, bright red on his face. Did I slap him that hard? I feel the desk shake as he slams his hand on mine.

I shot up a stare. He leans into my ear. ''Yeah, laugh it up. Just know, one day your goanna pay.'' He whispers. I raise my hand and he jolted away in fright of another slap. Idiot, am I supposed to be scared? I turn my attention back to the bored. I noticed he did the same, yet I could still feel those glares...

**=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=..=...=.=..=.=**

Ok, what the heck is happening? I have him for every single class I have been in so far! I walk to my final class of the day, Auto-Parts. Car work, that shouldn't be too challenging. God, I swear if he's in this class, so help me. I walk in and gaze around. It's practically a garage. Car parts everywhere, tools on the floor, strangely no desks. Just chairs and...and...is completely filled with male students!

Not a single girl in sight working on the few cars lined up from this side school garage. There all so buff and cute. I mentally slap myself, dam you hormones! I have to stay focused. Yet, there was one guy who caught my eye in particularly.

A guy with dark tanned skin, spikey-short black hair and golden eyes. He was so ripped and buff, his muscles practically beamed out of his black v-shirt. He was also sweating, which made him look more, appetizing. I shake my head rapidly of the thought. GOD! I cannot believe I just thought that.

He slowly walks up to me. That, or I'm imagining it. ''Hi there, can I help you?'' He asks. I snapped out of my fantasy land and slowly backed back.

''Ah! N-no, I must be in the wrong classroom.'' I say, very quickly. I'm stuttering, gosh darn it why?

''Here, hand me your schedule.'' With my hands all shaky, I hand it to him. ''Yeah, your in this class, though are you really into automotive? You could get transferred if your not interested.''

Honestly, was I? I never thought about the idea of messing with machinery, especially after my dad dying from it. Yet, maybe learning could help me understand it. I remember dad, wanting to always show me this new gizmo he would've been working on. He told me I could join him when I was older. I nod.

''Cool, I'm Raven Striker. Since your new, you can just sit back and watch for today. I'll show you car parts and talk about the engines...'' I slowly zone him out, realizing something. I see no teacher, is there a teacher?

''Umm, excuse me, Raven? Where is the teacher?'' I ask.

''He comes and goes. This is basically a free period class.'' I wanted to cry when he said that. YES! A class where I wont have to lift a finger and no Elsword! I mentally fist pump in my head. Maybe this school wont be that bad.

**=.=.=..=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=..=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=..=**

Finally, it's the end of the day! I stretch as I walk down the sidewalk. Exhausted from my first day of school, well this school. I hear my stomach grumble, I can't wait to go home and have a snack! Yet, I pass by that bakery again. Els bakery. I look and stare into the window, thinking of those donuts I stole last Friday morning. So good...

I slap myself in the head. That idiot Elsword might be here. Then again, those pastries are the best I have ever tasted. Maybe, taking another donut wouldn't hurt? I sneak inside. Behind the counter was the red-haired chick sleeping away. Perfect, I grab one and sneak out. Pushing the door behind me, ever so slightly...

*BLAM*

I fall to the ground from bumbling into someone who was entering the door. I look to see Elsword!

''Stealing again huh?'' I turn away. That's right, he said I'd be sorry, that I'd pay if I steal again. Well fine!

''Yeah, I am. So what are you goanna do about?'' I quoted to what he said to me today. He gives his hand out to me. I look at him, his eyes. They look so sad. Not fiery like they've been all day. What happened? I slowly grabbed it and he pulled me up. He then stepped out of the way. I slowly walked out, yet I couldn't help but pat his shoulder to get his attention.

He looked my way. I stuck my tongue out and ran. I heard him snicker as I got farther away from the bakery. Guess that cheered him up a little. WAIT, why would I even care? I shake my head of the thought. Man what a weird day.

**=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=..=**

''So, how was school Eve?'' Asked Apple. I was finally home. Me and Apple were eating dinner that Ophelia and Oberon served to us. Warm-up instant noodles, with a pinch of chopped chicken. Not to mention, no side items but eh. Food is food.

''Annoying! There's this one guy, names Elsword who is such a pain!'' I yell, chomping down on my food.

''Oh? Really?'' She said giggling. What's so funny? Did I miss something? I scratch the back of my head and roll my eyes. Pfft, little sisters.

''Anyway, how was your day?'' I asked.

''It was fun! I always have a lovely time at school big sis.'' I sigh. At least someone is happy. After our conversation, we washed up and went to bed. I sit back and wonder, wonder how the rest of my year will be at this school. THIS one school that I have to stick with for Apples sake. At least it's only for two years. Two, hard, long painful years...

* * *

**A/N - **Reviews are always welcomed~! :3


	4. Food fights are a sin

**Total news flash! New chapter!**

* * *

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 4**

**Food fights are a sin**

**Eve's P.O.V, Friday**

I can't believe it! This school has been surprisingly ok. Elsword's attempt of attacks have been paper ball throwing and glares. Such an idiot! Raven talks to me nonstop about mechanics. It reminds me of a guy I knew a long time ago...what was his name? Funny, I can't remember. Anyway, every class has been a breeze. The only bully I've met this week is Elsword.

I walk over to my locker and open it. I gasp, finding my notebooks and things soaking wet!

''I hope you don't mind princess! I had borrowed your books for a little mopping!'' I hear a voice, that belongs to that idiot! Him and his buddy Chung, laughing it up as they pass by me. I give them a death glare, then turn back to my soak things. I give them a good smell, dirty mop water! I slam my locker shut and bang my head on it. Just wonderful.

**Lunch Time**

I walk down the hall to the cafeteria. When I grab my lunch and sit down, I spot those two freshmen; Ara and Aisha walking towards me. Yeah, I remembered there names.

''Eve!'' they say in unison. I slightly wave. ''Hey guys.'' I say, as they sit down on the table. The two began talking, I picked at my food. They asked me how I liked my first official week of being here. I told them about their annoying bully, his attempts and regardless of him, I had a good week.

They both said they were happy I came along, cause ever since my intervention, he stopped bullying them. Great, so guess that makes him my bully. How sad.

''Hey Eve!'' Yelled a voice. I looked to see Raven. He walked over and sat casually beside us. Still as gorgeous as ever, me and him even got a little closer. I still could care less about cars and how they work but at least I've made another friend from this week.

''So, how's your first week of school feel?'' He asked.

''Surprisingly, not as bad as I thought.'' I say, sipping from my chocolate milk carton.

''Cool, hope you get comfortable here.''

He turned to the freshmen who sat beside me. I looked to, realizing they had big googol eyes and were staring at Raven. Oh boy, I know that look.

''Nice, you've made friends already?'' He asked.

''If you want to call them that.'' I say lowly. Kind of hard to not be friends with people who constantly check on you everyday. I MEAN, every second when your out in the hall near your locker.

''It's nice to meet you.'' Said Ara, mouth open wide. Aisha seemed to stunned to say anything. Yep, both totally smitten with him. Eventually Raven started his car talk and I zoned out. Ara and Aisha seemed interested. I continue picking at my food, lost in thought. I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder from behind.

I turn and gasp. Almost jumping. ''Elsword! What the hell!'' I yell. Does he seriously think he can just 'approach me' after what he and his buddy did earlier!? He slowly backs back, hands in a 'you caught me' position.

''Calm down princess, I just came to apologize for earlier, and to your little freshmen buddies.'' He said, all of this in a wicked smile. I scoff.

''Ok,'' I say. ''Were listening.'' Said Aisha in a mean tone. I didn't realize that her and Ara had their attention turned to him. Even Raven was glaring at him. I watched also. He spun around and back with a, surprise! A bowl of soup in his hand, trying to throw it at us. Yet Raven blocked it by using his body. All he had to do was stand up! Plus, Elsword could've had better aim.

Now he looked pissed and covered in soup. He growled while Elsword stared in shock. Oh wait, is it fear?

''What are you looking at?'' Questioned Elsword. Nope, its just stupidity.

''Do you want to get punched?'' Yelled Raven in Elsword's face. He picked up Elsword by the shirt with one fist, one! Suddenly, a plate of what looked like mashed potatoes, flew and hit the side of Raven's face. All of us looked in the direction of the flying mush. It was, Pikachu boy! Standing up on a table too.

''Leave my friend alone!'' He yelled. I heard the kids in the cafeteria go 'oooooooo' and whispered amongst themselves. Raven started to walk up to him, anger in his eyes.

''Finally some action!'' Yelled Aisha. She jumped on the table with her tray of food in one hand. Her mouth opened wide, ready to speak. Oh God, please don't tell me she's about to yell what I think she's going to yell.

''FOOOD FIGHT!'' Yep, figures. Just like that, everyone was throwing food, left and right. I face palmed myself. For crying out loud, why? I notice how frantic Ara was as she started to holler.

''I can't afford to get food in my hair! Mama would kill me! FWAH!'' She screamed. I sigh, might as well seem useful in a situation like this. I pulled her underneath a table and tell her too hang on to me and I'll get us both out, clean as a whistle. After saying that, she quickly wrapped around me like a monkey to a tree.

I hold one arm onto her and zoom through the flying food. By dodging and crawling, I make it to the lunch room entrance. Not a single thing of food hit me or Ara! How lucky. I let Ara down and pushed the door open so we could leave. Then...

*YAnk!*

I feel someone tug on my collar from behind me. I felt the strangers face as they leaned close to me.

''Where do you think your going?'' He said, in my ear. It was Elsword! Tightly holding onto my collar shirt.

''Eve!''Squeaked Ara. She was about to help me but I held my hand up to stop her. ''It's ok, just go, I'll be fine.'' I say. She nodded and ran out. He turned me around to face him. He was covered in random foods from head to toe. I snickered.

''Quit laughing!''

*SLAM* Out of know where, he chucked a cake in my face. He laughed historically.

''Why you!'' I jumped him and made him fall to the ground. I caught some flying food in the air and chucked it down in his face.

''How! Do! You! Like! It?'' I yell, smashing it in every single second. HAHAHAHA!

''EVERYBODY STOP!'' That voice echoed around the entire cafeteria. The lunch room turned to silence. I and everyone else turn there attention to the double doors. The principal and Ara were there. Ara looked scared, Principal Allets looked angry as hell.

''Who, is, RESPONSIBLE?!''

All fingers pointed to me and Elsword( In a awkward 'I'm on top' of him position), and Chung and Raven who were right across from us(Who were also in the same awkward position). Both covered in food and slop.

''SEIGHART! SEIKER! STRIKER! AND ALTERA! MY OFFICE NOW!'' She screamed. Crap, 2nd time in trouble, in one week. I get off of Elsword and walk up to the doors. I looked around while walking, what happened to Aisha? She was the one that yelled ''food fight.'' I quickly spot her, hiding underneath a table! Annoying, she's lucky I'm not a snitch. Yet, what surprises me more is Chung or Elsword saying anything. Guess they didn't notice, or thought about it.

-**After School** -

''I better see this place shine!'' Yelled Miss Allets. Me, Raven, Chung and Elsword were stuck after school to clean up the entire cafeteria. We all groan as we mop, sweep and spray the tables with cleaner. Before we even started cleaning, Principal Allets hoed us down outside the school. We dry off while cleaning. She watches while shaking her head.

''I expect more from you Mr. Striker.'' She said. Raven sighed. ''Yes Ma'am, sorry.'' She then turned to us.

''As for you two boys, the next time your caught I will show no mercy. The same goes for you too miss Altera!'' I gasp quietly. That's so not fair! Figures, trouble always follows me. The guys said 'whatever.' I sighed. She shook here head in disappointment.

''Where off to a bad start Miss Altera.''

Yep, just like all my other high schools. Usually it's for being late too many times in class or too absences, even fights but never just over things that I mean to avoid. Guess this school isn't as different as I thought it to be.

-**Evening** -

I practically drag my body home. Man, cleaning a cafeteria is no joke! I wobble a bit as I arrive at my house. I bang on the door. It opens and I instantly fall to the floor.

''Eve? Are you ok? Why are you coming home so late? Did, you get into another fight?'' Asked Apple from the side of the door. I didn't want her knowing I got in trouble! It was bad enough I had to lie to her about my detention day. And that was of me leaving early for school, the principal gave me the morning time to do it.

''I'm fine,'' I say drowsily. ''I had, tutoring...''

''On, the first week of school?''

''Yes? It happens, you know. It's like me transferring. Not technically an entire new week.'' That made sense, right?

''Oh, ok..'' She said. She started coughing while helping me up.

''It's ok, I can stand.'' I say, slowly picking myself up. I hold onto the wall as I walk upstairs to my room.

''Wait Eve! What about dinner? Aren't you hungry?'' Yelled Apple. I am but I'm so tired from cleaning. I don't think I can make it to the dinner table.

''To tired, sorry Apple...'' I head to my room and drop on my bed. I moan, feeling achy as ever.

*Grumble*

Of course, my stomach and I can't do anything about it! I sigh and roll over, now facing my ceiling.

*Knock knock*

Someone's at my door. I raise my hand in the air, feeling like I'm making some attempt opening it. ''Come in!'' I yell. Coming in was Apple with a tray of food. It smelled so good.

''Hey big sister, I thought of bringing dinner to you since your so tired.'' She said with a smile. Dear lord, thank you for my baby sister.

''Thanks little sis.'' I say, sitting up and taking the tray. My eyes widened, looking at the spaghetti and meatballs, fluffy bread roll and sparkly glass of sprite. With me going to a public school, Ophelia's able to buy better food! I should've switched to one ages ago! Or have not gotten kicked out of my first one. I practically chomped down into the meal.

''Hee hee, I see you always have the energy to eat.'' giggled Apple. My mouth was to full to respond and I continued scarfing. ''So,'' She sat on my bedside. ''How was your day?'' She asked. I told her about the food fight, how Elsword practically started it-even though Aisha yelled food fight. She simply laughed at me for mentioning his name.

Weird, I wonder why? I finish upon telling her about how the principal broke everything up-of course not mentioning my part in anything- and sent Elsword and his friends to the office.

''Sound's like, a fun day. No wonder your so tired.'' She said with a smile.

''Sure, if you consider being covered in random un-known foods fun, then it was a blast!'' I say, finishing the last of my meal. She laughed and grabbed the tray from my hands. Yet in that moment, she started to cough, like she was about to spit up her guts.

''Are you ok?'' I ask, quickly sitting up. I try to move, but no. My body wont let me. She slowly stops as she clutches the tray and puts back on her cheery smile.

'' I'm fine and It sounds like a blast to me sis. I better go get ready for bed.'' With that, she left my room.

''Ok, night Apple.''

''Night.''

*Shut*

I yawned and laid back down on my bed. I hope she's ok. If she's catching a cold, she needs to speak up! I think about it, guess it was pretty fun. Especially chucking food at Elsword like that. To bad Raven got in trouble too. I wonder what else is in store for me?

* * *

**A/N- **Reviews are always welcomed~! :3


	5. Acting parts of destiny

**(A/N): **Thank you for the reviews! :3

* * *

**Love is Blind, Right?**

**Chapter 5**

**Acting parts Of destiny**

**A few weeks, Eve's P.O.V**

So far, classes are shockingly fun. Elsword and his buddy have been calm since that so called 'delightful' food fight. I still get glares, there irritating but tolerable. I'm in cooking class, were working on a new project and guess what?

''Alright class,'' speaks the teacher. ''The project is to bake a wonderful sew flay. You are partnered up with the person next to you. If their is an extra person without a partner, you are free to join a group of two.''

That's right, Elsword-who's in almost all my classes- sits next to me. Oh and we have an extra person joining us, Pikachu boy! Perfect. I sigh as he eagerly pulls up a seat and high-fives Elsword. I roll my eyes.

''So, what do we do first?'' Asked Chung, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

''I suggest we stir the batter.'' I say, turning the mixer on. While it was going, Elsword cracked eggs into it while I poured some sugar, following the instructions. So far so good, maybe we can actually get through this.

''Guys, we gotta make this the best dish ever. So, why not add some spice to it?'' Me and Els looked at Chung in confusion.

''What are you talking about?'' Asked Elsword. Chung looked down into his pocket and slowly pulled out a glowing chemical test-tube.

''I swiped this from chemistry class. I'll pour it in and give it a little kick, easy A right?'' He said with a smile. Is he serious? I mean how stupid can you-

''Chung, your a...GENIUS!'' smiled Elsword.

''You idiots! That sounds like a terrible idea!'' I say. They simply snort at me and continue with there plan. Chung poured the glowing chemical substance into the mixing batter bowl. I would say something, but what exactly? Oh I know, My partners are being idiots teach! You might wanna stop them!

Yet, I just stare and look, still shocked to how far their stupidity could go. Once it was in, they stirred and poured it in the square pan, ready for baking. They placed it in the oven.

''Watch and learn princess.'' Said Chung, nudging me. Alright, when did I acquire this 'princess' nickname? Moments passed as it stayed in the oven and I took a peak.

''Guys, our sew flay is looking a little, green...'' I say. It looked like as if it were pulsing as the heat in the oven hit it per second.

''Your just delusional! Let me see!'' Said Els, pushing me out of the way. Chung looked as well. ''Yeah, it doesn't look to good..'' Said Chung. FINALLY, a bit of common sense from the peanut gallery. ''Lets speed up the cooking! That may help.'' I face palmed myself. I stand corrected. God, why must I work with these Idiots? As we looked into the oven, now it was on full blast, it was only getting worse.

It was growing bigger! I backed away and hid behind a chair while Elsword and Chung kept tapping the oven. Then, it happened.

*KABOOOOOM*

The chair could not protect me, I gazed at my hands and clothes and felt a sticky substance in my hair. The sew flay has exploded. I'm covered in chemical cake batter! I walked over to Elsword and Chung, seeing them covered up as well.

''Chung,'' Started Elsword in a serious tone. What is this? Will the punk of an Elsword actually yell at his best friend? Growing a brain for once and taking credit for his actions?

''That, was, AWESOME!'' He yelled. I sighed, I knew it was to good to be true. The idiots gagged in laughter while the principal slowly walked up to us. Was I that distracted to the point where I didn't even notice a yelling teacher, the entire class staring at us and now having the principal here in this classroom?( Not yelling yet, I might Add)

''Siegheart, Altera, Seiker! My office, NOW!'' She screeched into our ears. So deafening! We jolted up in marching form position, following her with our heads down. Fabulous, I wonder what's in-store for us?

- **Principals Office** -

''N-no, please! ANYTHING but that!'' Pleaded Elsword.

''Don't, don't make us do it! PLEASE!'' Cried Chung. Principal Allets smiled wickedly and laughed.

''Sorry boys, that's just how the cookie crumbles.'' She said. Ok, this is ridiculous! Here we are, covered in cooking batter, just got yelled at and our punishment is to be in an upcoming school play? I'd take that over detention. So long as I don't have to do any main parts. Yet, why the hell are these idiots complaining!? I could think of worse things, like being expelled, or banned from an entire school(Trust me, you do NOT want to know why or how that could've possibly happened).

''So, when do we start this 'cruel' punishment?'' I asked.

''It starts next week, a casting of after school rehearsals. The play will be explained by Miss Ranger. Our schools new drama teacher.'' She said while pacing around her desk. Why does that name sound familiar? Oh, I think she's that blonde lady from my first day here.

''Expect big leading roles you three. I'm making sure she gives them to you.'' She then points to her door. ''Clean yourselves up and get back to class!'' We practically ran out of her office and rushed to the restrooms. I sighed, thinking how I could possibly get this gunk out of my hair and clothes. Well, another 'fun' story to tell Apple.

- **Tuesday, After school** **In the Theater**-

''Hello young and vibrant ones! Welcome to the after school drama club! I am your amazingly, lovely new drama teacher, Miss Ranger.'' Said the happy blonde haired lady. Same one from the first day of school. As promised(more like forced), I was present. I fondled through my hair as I noticed the people who were here.

Chung and Elsword of course, The mega hottie mechanic Raven, a few other kids along with Ara and Aisha. Aisha was here because of Raven. Ever since that Food fight, She always follows me to my last period class. She constantly asks him about cars and mechanical stuff. What amazes me is that her last period teacher never cared to question her, let alone let her out of class! (I later found out that she has drama class as her last period, go figure?)

When I told Ara I would be in the play, her eyes sparkled in joy and she immediately jumped up and said ''I wanna be in it too!'' She then questioned me nonstop until I told her to just show up on the day it starts. Regardless of everything, parts for me, Elsword and Chung were set in stone. Whatever those parts may be for the play.

''Alright everyone! The theme for this years play is ''Battle for Juliet!'' Yelled the drama teacher. Oh God, please, kill me now!

''Miss Ranger?'' Asked Ara. ''Um, Is this different from the original Romeo and Juliet?''

''Yes Miss Haan! It will have a spin-off battle for Juliet's love! Romeo verses Oemor! A singing solo from Juliet! Ah! So much will happen!'' She said with glee. Did she just create a character using Romeo's name backwards? She pulls out a clipboard and starts to speak while reading it.

''Casting as Juliet is Eve Altera, Romeo-Elsword Siegheart, Oemor-Chung Seiker~!'' The boys ughed. Ara jumped for joy while Aisha gave one low clap. How adorable, she cares. That or she's happy Raven wasn't chosen as Romeo. I notice that he's not even listening to Miss Ranger! He's zoned out, staring at the stage lights and props on the stage. What a space-cadet. With clipboard in hand, she assigned the other parts, checking off names one by one.

**=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=..=.=.=..=.=..=.=..=.=.=.=.=**

''Alright everyone! We will start practice today~!'' Great, she hands us scripts and tells us to start setting up things. I watch as everyone moves, getting whatever they can. Raven jumps on the stage while Ara and Aisha follow like adorable puppies. Aww, what a sight. As I start to look around for what I could do, I realize something that makes my stomach churn. I might have to kiss one of those idiots!

I shuttered at the thought. Especially, knowing it could be my first kiss...I walked up to Miss Ranger.

''So, um, what will the play be about, exactly?'' I ask.

''Well, it will be the romance of Romeo and Juliet. Yet, Romeo's brother; Oemor will Also fall for Juliet. With her heart torn between the two, they fight to win her heart. Yet who will win? Who will be Juliet's lover? Oh the drama, the passion! I can't wait to see it all come together~!'' She chimed which caused me to regret asking. She then sighed and spun around like a ballerina.

''I can't take it anymore! We have to get you and the other leads into character now!'' And so, she summoned me and the other leads, telling us how to get in to character. For me, how to be one with Juliet, that I AM Juliet. That I was born to be Juliet! A tragic teen who finds love out her balcony window. At least, that's what I think she wants me to understand.

She looked at the time and dismissed us. She told us to start practicing our lines. We meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays. As I start to dread what I'm doing, I remember something, Apple. When I told her about me being in the play, her reaction was priceless. I forgot how much she loved plays! Ok, now I have a new motivation! This will no longer be a punishment, but a present for my sister. Even if it means I might have to kiss one of those idiots. I walk out of the theater with my nose in my script.

- **Normal P.O.V** -

''Oh, to castle doors that chain me, Oh to be bounden away...'' Eve says aloud as she walks home from school. She sighs as she looks over her script. Realizing how much she has to memorize. Yet, she shrugs it off and remembers its for Apple. She yells more lines but with passion.

''Yo! Princess! Your going to scare customers away!'' Yelled a voice. Eve turned around, seeing Elsword, staring angrily at her. Eve didn't realize she was passing right passed the bakery.

''Uh, sorry...'' She said lowly. His face softened from hearing her. She then had her own angry face. Realizing she said that so natural, especially to him!

''You better remember your lines!'' She yelled. She stuck her tongue out and ran away.

**Elsword's P.O.V**

I stare in confusion as she runs away. What the hell was her problem? I swear, she act like a little kid! I grunt and walk back inside the bakery. I look around, checking on the baked goods. Yet, my mind wonders back to her. I stare without her noticing, wondering what her problem is. I never met a girl like her. Slapping me, talking back to me, fighting back at me! What makes her tick?

I get flustered just thinking about it! She's such a pain! It's her stupid fault that I have to be in this play. Ok, maybe it was Chung's. BUT it's her fault for that food fight! Ok, maybe that was my fault but, still! UGH! Why can't I think of anything else mean to think about of her!

''Stupid girl..'' I mummer as I sit down at the counter.

''So, Els, was that your girlfriend again?'' I hear my big sis question as she wipes the counter down.

''What?! No way! She's just some thieving...princess.'' I say and scoff. Yet, I wonder why would she steal stuff? She seems like one of those rich kids who try to live normally in the suburbs or something. I bet she steals for kicks, and makes fun of people who struggle! Or something like that.

''Hee! Your such a dummy!'' She said in a chuckle and ruffled my hair. What the hell is so funny? I roll my eyes and walk over to the sink to wash the dishes.

''No little brother, I'll clean and wash the dishes. Go home so you can get your homework done.'' She said this while practically pushing me out of the shop.

''But-''

*Slam!*

With that, she shut the door on me and locked it! I sighed and started walking down the street with my hands in my pocket. Annoying older sister. As I walk, I started thinking, remembering what 'she' said...

_'You better memorize your lines!' _

I stop, feeling a tiny light-ball ding in my head. I know how to get to her. She's obviously annoyed by me, so I could hang around her by using the excuse of practicing! Perfect! She'll probably get so mad, she'll transfer to a new school! Ha! Elsword, your a genius! I walk faster towards my house with a smile on my face. Oh! Yeah, forgot that she's an evil little thief! Why couldn't I think of something mean like that earlier?

**Eve's P.O.V, The next day...**

Ah Man! Another day. I stretch-out to the bright sky as I walk down the side-walk, heading to school.

''Oh Romeo? Where arth thow Romeo?'' I say out loud in a yawn. I feel so tired this morning, considering Apple was on me constantly about my lines! Cheering me on till midnight last night. So annoying, yet she still manages to wake up earlier before me!

Oh boy, I'm passing by Els bakery. I'm frequently looking over there almost everyday and I have no idea why. Is it the fresh-baked goods that enchant me? I close my eyes to avoid seeing the goodies, can't stop today. I'm on a mission of focusing, to learn my lines and do well in the play.

''Oh Romeo, Where arth thow?''

''I am here, young Juliet!''

I quickly open my eyes realizing Elsword is right in front of me! I jump back and try to slap him, yet he blocked it by grabbing my hand.

''Nice try.'' I growled and took my hand out of his.

''You dummy! Why would you scare me like that!?'' I yell, feeling out-raged. He smirked.

''Hey, your the one who said 'You better know your lines!' Why not practice with you, my lead Juliet?''

That, devil! What is he trying to prove? I stare and he holds his wicked smile and gaze. A starring contest is in motion. Yet, it only took seconds as I see them sparkle. SPARKLE! Practically making me blink! Why would his crimson eyes sparkle? I sigh and roll my eyes, knowing he won our little stare-off.

''Fine.'' I started walking around him and he slowly followed behind me.

''Oh by any other name, upon which we call a Rose.'' He yelled, right, in my ear! I swear, Elsword will be the death of me. I slowly followed along and said my parts aloud. We did this until we reached the school. Yes, finally! I can get away from him. Even if it's just for minor seconds!

''Well, I have a locker to visit. Goodbye!'' I say, walking faster into the building.

''Ok, just don't forget, we have practice after school!'' He yelled, chuckling. Dam him! It's bad enough I have him for just about all my classes, yet he has to remind me about after school!? If he thinks his obnoxiousness is going to get to me, he's got another thing coming! I will play my own game, annoying him with my lines! We'll see who caves in first.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=**

A few weeks pass and I know most of my lines. Believe it or not, Elsword's annoyance is actually helping. I walk down the street and he immediately jumps out from the bakery, saying some random line. Trying to confuse me. Yet I know everything he says and can retaliate. HA! I leave him stunned all the time. I feel totally accomplished. Unfortunately, my good mood turns sour when I sit in math class.

The teacher hands me my test from a week ago. What grade is on it? A big old fat 'F'! I've been so distracted memorizing my lines that, I've forgotten about my other classes. Especially math! I hate math! Of course it's mocking me with this little wake-up call. Oh the torture. After class, I walked up to the teachers desk and asked her what I could do to make up for the test. I wish I could wait till the next one but If I don't pull this math grade up now, I wont be able to act in the play. EVEN though it's part of my punishment! Darn you grades!

''Well, you can retake it, but I suggest that you prepare for it first.'' She said, stacking paper after paper in order on her desk.

''Um, how?'' I asked, feeling dumbstruck for asking that.

''Tutoring in the morning. There is one student who is fantastic at that and loves helping. Meet him first thing tomorrow morning.'' I bow then head to my next period class.

* * *

**(A/N)** -Reviews are always welcomed~! :3 Also, YUSH! I know, those are probably not exact lines from the play! XD


	6. A new friend?

**Chapter, yay~! **

* * *

**Love is blind**

**chapter 6**

**A new friend?**

**Eve's P.O.V**

I don't believe it. I'm in this empty lunch-room and spot a boy I'd never think would ever be anywhere so early.

''Pika-boy!?'' I yell out loud. I startle him as he jolts up from his book reading. I slowly approach him while he stares at me with a look of grief.

''So, the new girl is my next student..'' He says closing his book and stretching as he sat at the table. Wow, this guy, someone who is practically lazy in every class I've seen him in, actually does something practical?

''Well, speak-up. Your here for tutoring, yes?'' He says, motioning me to sit next to him. I slowly place my back pack down and sit next to him. I pull out my books and tell him about my math test. Instantly, he started explaining it to me and it started clicking in my head. I stared in amazement as he broke each element down from problem to problem. He seems like a totally different person, compared to who I see during school...

''Why pretend to be an idiot when, your so smart?'' I say out loud. Oops, it kind of just slipped out of my tongue. He sighed and looked at me.

''It would ruin my street cred. Especially with Els, he's my best friend. My only friend at this school...'' It was bare, but he whispered that last sentence. I felt kind of bad for him when I heard that. Yet, if he is Elsword's best friend then, why hide this? Friends don't keep secrets from each other, right? I then think back about the friends I ever had. It didn't take long to think about, the number is zero.

Unless you count my sister, Oberon and Ophelia. Then, that's a total of three. I scratch my head of the thought. So what if I never had friends! I broke our silent thinking by asking him of the next problem. Yet, after that, I felt this odd tension between us. So off, his voice turned monotone. Could, I do anything?

''Um, Chung?'' I ask. He stops talking and looks at me. His eyes, filled with sadness. Just like Elsword's were the other day. Does everyone around here have mood swings? ''If, you wanted to talk about it, I..Don't mind hearing you out..'' I say, rubbing my shoulder and looking away. For a moment, I hear silence. I slowly look up at him, he continues staring, only the look is soft and tender. I cleared my throat which knocked him out of his trans.

He blinked and slightly smiled.

''Sure.'' He said softly. Then continued speaking equations.

**Last session**

After a few days of tutoring, I thought I would never learn. Yet, Chung has been my guardian angel to guide me in learning. I feel so ready for that test! Today is my last session with him in the lunchroom. I sit, looking down at the books and back at him as he smiled after each question I would get right. He looks kind of cute, when he's not being a jerk. Idiot. Am I sure this is the same guy?

''Hey, Chung?''

He looks up and I give him a smile.

''Thank you. I know your probably annoyed by me, but I actually understand math more because of you.'' He chuckles lightly.

''Glad to hear it.'' He says, packing away his books. I do the same, knowing that class will start soon. After the tables all cleaned from books and papers, I stretched and yawned. I heard a sigh from Chung, causing me to look at him. He seemed sad again, like he was the first day we studied together. I slowly placed my hands on the table and looked at him, as if on que, knowing he would start to speak.

''Eve, remember when...you said if I wanted to talk about anything? Well, I kind of do...'' I motioned him to go on and he sighed deeply, dangling his head to the floor.

''Well, the reason I'm such a jerk, is because of Elsword. Me and him, we go way back. Back to sand-box and booger picking. Believe it or not, he wasn't always like that. Picking on people and acting out, getting into trouble. It's been recent, more or less. I didn't want to loose my buddy, so when things happen, I act with him. Cause that's what friends do.'' He says. He sighs, the sound of relief, as if a tall weight has been lifted off his shoulder.

I scratch my head in confusion. As much as I want to believe Chung, I still don't trust him, or Elsword. I'm still not understanding what he's trying to say and why tell me all this? I slowly stand up and he jolts up, looking at me.

''I, don't get what your trying to say but... thank you for sharing,'' I hold my head up to him and give him a big smile. ''You feel better now, right?'' I say. I then think to my self. What's happened to me having a hard-core personality? Am, I becoming soft as I stay at this school? Without hearing his answer, I bring down my smile and hang my head down. I turn around and start walking towards the lunch room exit.

''Eve! Wait,'' I hear Chung say. I quickly turn back around, seeing...loneliness in his eyes. Is, he sad because I'm leaving? ''Think your ready?'' I nod in response.

''You bet!'' I say with my poker face on. We say good bye and I walk out of the cafeteria. Yet, I couldn't help but look back one last time. He was still sulking!

''Hey um,'' I yell. He looks up at me, with those cerulean blue eyes. They look so calm, beautiful and empty. Swirling with emotions.

''I, might need you again so please, don't loose your smile over me!'' I yell. He forms a smile, big and true and gives me a thumbs up. He sais 'Ok' as softly as ever as I walk out the door. Guess, in some bazar reason, were friends now? Great...

**Eve's P.O.V**

Good news! I totally aced the math test. I didn't even miss a single question! Ok, that might not be true, but I felt I like it was! I hum joyfully as I look over my lines. I talk aloud as I sit in the theater seats, watching everyone set up. That dummy Elsword, looks annoyed having to lift props around, Yet pikaboy- I mean Chung, looks actually happy. Aisha and Ara listen to Raven as they test sound check around the theater. I sigh as I sit in the theater seat. I know, I should be helping, but I'm taking a break instead.

''Gah! I cant wait till everything is set!'' Yelled Miss Ranger. She held a megaphone and was giving instructions. She walked around and spotted me in the seats.

''Eve! Your dress just came in from the costume department. Can you try it on in the back?'' She asked. I sighed and nodded. I sat-up and just in an instant, she grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the backstage dressing room. She pulled out a trunk in the room and opened it. Inside was, a white suit?

''Miss Ranger,'' I say as she hands it to me. ''This is, supposed to be a dress?'' She nodded.

''It needs a bit of tweaking but it's mostly a final product! Go on, try it on!'' She says, shooing me with her hands. I look at her and look back at the white suit. It did look pretty, having a blue diamond shine on the top. Yet, I really didn't want to try it on. Can't I just say no? I mentally sigh knowing the answer. Of course I can't. I walk behind the screen dresser and change into the white suit.

Placing my jeans and shirt ontop of the screen, I slowly walk out. ''How do I look?'' I ask, zipping up the boots to my legs. She suddenly forms tears in her eyes. Did I look that bad?

''You look beautiful! So Angelic~! How it shines with the ruffles at the ends of the sleeve's! Oh, and it's hanging low cape bottom!'' She squealed and hugged me. I gasped from her powerful hug, gosh! I slowly patted her on the back. She quickly let go.

''I'm sorry, I'm just so excited. Within a week I'll be hosting this schools play. Not to mention it being my first year here, I want to make a great impression!'' She says, practically in sniffles. She backs away and smiles.

''Ok, you can take that off now. Oh and I'm adding your solo in soon. You can sing right?'' Me? Well..

''I, guess...''

''Great~!''

She turns to her purse and pulled out a sheet of music, handing it to me. It read..

''Only Hope by Mandy Moore?'' I say. She nods.

''It's from a movie called 'A walk to remember'. God I love that movie...'' She said, dream fully.

''Should I watch this movie?'' I ask. I don't know why really, It's not like I can watch it or anything. Not having those type of electronics in my house. That stuff was pawned! Her eyes suddenly sparkled.

''Oh! Yes, yes! Here!'' She pulls a DVD out of her purse and gives it to me. ''It's the movie.'' She keeps it with her? Gee, I wonder does she have a player for it.

''Oh, do you have a player? Cause, if not-'' *BAM* She pulls out a portable DVD player also! I didn't expect that. She slowly placed the two things in my hands. Wish I was this helpful.

''Treat these things kindly. There both classics and mean the world to me!''

''Yes ma'am.'' I clutch the things tightly in my hands and walk away.

''Oh and when we run the entire play, don't sing it yet until the real thing actually starts.''

''Uh, ok.''

After that, she walked up to the stage and dismissed us. I practically sprint to my things, pack up everything in my backpack and quickly run out, trying to avoid you know who. I make my way out to the side walk. I quickly look around, seeing the other kids leaving. Good, he's not here. I sigh and start to walk.

''Oh, were arth thow be going without me, my lady?'' That, voice. I mentally curse in my head. When did he spot me? I quickly spun around and glared at him. He only shot me a big grin. I roll my eyes and continue walking. He eventually starts walking beside me and speaks his lines, ugh.

''So tell me fairest maiden, arth thow tellith me thy wonder that said teacher bestowed upon you?'' I blink twice while trying to comprehend what he just said.

''What?''

''What did Mrs. R give you?'' I scoff.

''None of your business!'' He then huffed and placed his hands behind his head, now looking straight ahead.

''Fine, I didn't want to know anyway.'' He said, sounding so irritated. Ha! He wants to know so badly, he looks kind of handsome in the sunset glow. Why did I just think that?! I shake off the thought and facepalm. I feel him give me that usual dark glare. Yet, he doesn't question me. With silence for only a few minutes, we pass the bakery. Good, he'll stop following me.

I sigh in relief as I hear the bakery door open. Without looking I know he's going inside. I start to hum to myself in peace, now walking alone. Yet, that feeling comes up, someone is still beside me...

''Arth thow not coming to steal bread?'' I quickly look beside me, he's still here?!

''Idiot! Why are you still walking near me?''

''Why not?'' He said with a sly smile.

''Quit following me!'' I punch his stomach and ran. Ha! I'd like to see him try and catch-up!

**Elsword's P.O.V**

There she goes again. I rub my stomach, Of course I didn't feel any pain. I sigh in relief. At least her punches aren't as powerful as her slap(When there not combined). I open the door and walk in, steel feeling her warmth of the punch. I shrug the feeling off and think happily to myself. I really got under her skin today. Ha, she's so funny, and cute. I quickly slap myself in the face. Hold-up! Nuh-uh! I'm not even goanna think of her like that, cause, I don't like her like that...

God, I can't wait till this play stuff is over with and done. Stupid Romeo part. I think about it as I sweep up the shop. Guess it will be kind of fun to fight Chung. Heh, an epic battle no doubt. Yet, on top of it all, I might have to kiss...

I drop the broom and cup my mouth. I've never kissed another girl before, and I know my sister doesn't count as one! Yet, maybe she can give me some advice, If I might have to kiss a her on stage? I shake my head, what am I thinking? That little thief doesn't even count as a girl!

*Swoosh*

I feel a sudden chill in the air. Feeling the presence of someone.

''Elsword...'' It's her...I slowly turn around to see my sis giving me an evil glare.

''W-what's up sis?'' I say casually. She only stands in silence. This tense freighting air between us. Did she read my mind? ''Is, something wrong?'' I ask. She raises her hand and pulls me up to her height.

''You little brat!'' She pulls out her blades that she keeps with her while at the bakery and aimed at me. ''How DARE you think such a thing!'' She started swinging and I started running. ''If you want my advice, it's goanna take more than an apology to get it from me!'' CRAP! Completely forgot about that telepathy thing. It kicks in at the messed-up of times!

* * *

**(A/N) - **Yay~! Oh and I love that movie! If you haven't seen it before, it's a real tear jerker. Cry every time I see it. Q~Q and yeah, I kind of just threw in that telepathy thing. Please Judge me! :D Reviews are welcomed~! :3


	7. Drama on stage

** (A/N) - **So! Here you go! Please be advised that this is not an accurate Romeo and Juliet story! ^^'' Thank you! :3

* * *

**Love is blind**

**chapter 7**

**Drama on stage**

**Night of the play, Eve's P.O.V**

''Oh! I'm so excited! Tonight is the night! Alright everyone, places~!'' Yelled Mrs. Ranger while clapping. I sigh as I hold the pretty-blue dress in my hand from the hanger. It was Friday night. The time for the play. I look around as the extra's, set curtains along with the handsome Raven. I watch as Aisha and Ara vocally yell out there lines. As I walk, I see Els even practicing, so was Chung.

There both dressed up in their costumes. Elsword, wearing a metallic outfit with a red shirt and metallic shoes. Chung in a metallic blue suit that shines. Both held weapons, two double swords for Elsword and a nice shiny cannon for Chung. So cool! Strangely everyone had weapons. Ara had a spear to go with her striped orange costume, while Aisha was wearing a purple and dark-witch outfit, while holding a purple like wand.

Even Raven had a blade which matched his mechanical arm. He made it in auto-shop with a little help. ''It would look really cool for the play!" He said. Come to think of it, what kind of modern-day play is this? Weaponry cannons, metallic suits, mechanical arms...

''Eve! Why are you just standing there?!'' Yelled Miss Ranger. I snapped out of my gaze and looked at her, then around back-stage. I'm the only one not in costume. She grabs my arm and drags me to the dressing room!

''Please hurry! I expect to see you in it when I get back!'' She said, leaving. I sigh and start to change. I wonder if Apple, Ophelia and Oberon are in the audience yet? Will everyone remember their cues? That Idiot better remember! Though he probably does, since he's tortured me everyday with them! I zip up the back, since I'm double jointed and walk out of the dressing room. Just in time too, as I hear the audience clap as the curtains rise. I watch as Miss Ranger walks out and faces the crowd.

''Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! I am play director and drama teacher, Rena Ranger. I present to you, a play told in many ways, but never like this! 'The battle for Juliet!' An epic twist filled for an instant classic! Please enjoy!''

She bows and exits the stage towards me. Hiding behind the curtain, I spot Apple, Ophelia and Oberon sitting in the reserved seat passes I was given. I suddenly felt excitement in my heart. I wanted to wave so badly, yet I know I couldn't...

''Eve, are you-Ah!'' I jumped and was about to turn around, yet before I could, my arm was grabbed and I was being dragged back to the dressing room. ''Now all you need is a little make-up~! Powder under the eyes, a dash a lipstick...'' Miss Ranger said as she continued to talk. This might take a while. I sigh, thinking of how I will deliver my lines.

**Normal P.O.V**

So the play begins. The curtains arise and reveal a beautiful set. The audience clap as Aisha and Ara are the first to appear.

''Here ye here ye! Arise for the great prince Oemor!'' Yelled The purple haired witch.

"He who roams the country of Italy, finding many adventures, along with his dearest servant, Raverria!" Yelled the black haired, spear carrier. The two walked off for the next part. Arose from the side was Chung, standing tall and proud. Raven was beside him. (Also known as Raverria)

''Prince Oemor, we are almost to the castle, tell me, how will thow greet thy step brother?'' Asked fair Raven.

''Ah, please. Haven't you heard of the royal rich beauty Juliet Caplet? She is a fair sight too see. I will make her my princess for the new royal Montague family.'' He slams his cannon in a sign of slight anger. ''I still shall never understand as to why I would have to share a royal blood-line of that from my step-brother.''

''Alas, you cannot fight this my-Lord. It is, and is forever said within the partial blood. Rich royals from your side of the family share with only richness for all Montague's everywhere. Honestly, Arth thow not happy? Your throne to the King shall never be passed on the likes of him.''

''I suppose that is true, yet a great beauty sounds all to well to find around this time.''

''But, My Lord. What about your brother? Will it not be also a wonderful reunion between kindred spirits?''

''Fiddles on my brother! This girl is most important too me!''

They froze into the position they were in and Ara came out while holding a scroll.

''And so, Oemor and his friend headed on there way to the fair maiden's Castle!'' She walked off the stage as it went black. It then lit up again, showing Elsword slashing away in the woods with his swords. Repeating the words of becoming stronger.

''Romeo! Romeo!'' Called a boy in armor. He ran up to Romeo with a huff in his breath and a shake in his steps. Romeo stopped and looked at the guy.

''What? Do you have news?''

''Yes, there will be a ball tonight, held in honor of a rich beauty~!''

Romeo Scoffed and started swinging his sword again.

''Why should I care? Can't I-'' Suddenly, Miss Ranger glanced at him. Els didn't know why or how he noticed that glance, but it was enough to motivate him to say his own lines and correctly.

''I er, mean, splendid! I cannot wait to woo this beauty.'' He said, in monotone. ''Well of course! Not to mention your Prince brother will be there with the same goal, most certainly.''

Now following the script-sort of-Romeo smirked and started swinging at the trees once more.

''My brother, eh? Great, I cannot wait to get a fighting re-match with him. We leave to the ball before dawn!'' He yelled and stormed off stage. The messenger boy followed right after. The curtains fell down and Aisha came out to center stage, having a scroll to read in her hands.

''And so, young Romeo and his prince brother, Oemor attend the ball to meet the fair Juliet!'' She then walked off the stage as the audience clapped. Lit down and the curtains opened. On stage was what the inside of a real castle would look like! People were dancing with elegant ballroom costumes while a violinist was playing!

The stage lights shined brightly as Romeo and Oemor walked out on the stage. Both walking up to one another and sharing greetings.

''It is nice to see you once again, dearest brother..'' Said Oemor as he shook his brothers hand.

''Likewise...'' Responded Romeo. Their friends, Ravirra(Raven) and the messenger greeted each other as well. The group of young men then gazed at the party.

''So, have you come for the same reason as I? Hearing of the beauty, wanting to meet her and perhaps woo her into marriage?''

''Actually, I've come to fight you on a re-match brother-'' *Tap* The messenger had to remind Elsword to stick to his lines. ''And of course to win her heart. However, I doubt she is beautiful as the rumors are.''

Oemor snickered at his comment. ''I believe it would not matter, for true beauty is indeed skin deep. I believe that was one thing that I learned and you did not, brother? Considering the royal generation gap between us.'' Romeo jolted a glance at his step-brother and was about to say the next line. Yet a bell began to ring, it echoed across the room.

A man came out with a bell in his hand awhile ringing it. Shouting from the top of his lungs.

''Hear ye, hear ye! Young Juliet is coming! In celebration of this magnificent party, she shall delight our day with a tune!''

''What?'' Said the entire cast onstage. Yes, everything was planned. All the cues for everyone in place, even though SOME people on stage don't want to say their lines properly-mostly Elsword. This part, was entirely not planned. An indeed, last minute part from Miss Ranger.

**Elsword's P.O.V**

Great, Miss thief is goanna sing for us! DRAGGING more time out of this play! Why torture us Miss R? I hope she cracks on every note!

**Chung's P.O.V**

Aww, Eve's goanna sing for us. I can't wait to see her...

**Raven's P.O.V**

Oh, Eve's going to sing. Great for her. You know what's not great? Me still being on stage! Miss Ranger promised that I could get off stage after this scene. I have stage fright! I don't think I can take being up here anymore...

**Eve's P.O.V **

I gulp and shiver. God I'm so nervous! I breathe and hold my hands together to stop my shaking. Ok Eve, just take a deep breath. Remember the movie, the scene were the chick sing's by herself. What was that actors name? Mandy Moore, right. Amazing how I could sound just like her. EXACTLY like her. I shake my head of the thought. I hold my breath as I walk out on the fake party-stage balcony.

**Normal P.O.V**

The curtains rise and a spotlight shines brightly on Eve. She sparkles as her long silver hair dangles, her flamboyant white and blue gown glimmered. The frills shimmered and her face looked Angelic. Every eye was on her, as if lost in time, under a spell. A sound started in a distance, a piano began to play, cueing her to sing. Eve gave a deep sigh, and began. (Dear readers, wanna sing along? Simply type it into youtube and it can be possible! XD)

_Theirs a song that's inside, of my soul..._

_It's the one that I've tried, to write over and over again..._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold..._

_But you sing to me over, and over and over again..._

_So I lay, my, head, back, down..._

_And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours I know now, your my **only hope**..._

The pianoist stings their fingers across the keyboard with grace.

_Sing to me the song, of the stars..._

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again..._

_When it feels like my dreams are so far..._

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again..._

_So I lay, my, head, back, down..._

_And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours, I know now, your my **only hope**..._

_I give you my destiny..._

_I'm giving you, all of me..._

_I want your sympathy..._

_Singing in all that I am..._

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back..._

_So I lay my head back down..._

_And I lift my hands and pray, To be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours I pray to be only yours, I know now your my **only, Hope**..._

Eve hums, as the music fades. People clap and cheer the instant the piano finishes. She then huffs and bows while leaving the stage.

''P-please,'' Yelled the announcer once the cheering died down. Even he himself was talking in a trail of tears. ''Enjoy the rest of the party.'' He practically boo hood off the stage. Every actor on stage was in tears from Eve's elegant solo. Even Chung, Raven and Elsword, were too stunned to say anything.

Miss Ranger saw this and yelled in whispers while starring directly at them. Eventually, she was able to get through to Raven. He snapped out of the trans and said his lines.

''Well, shall we now enjoy the rest of the evening?'' He asked loudly, knocking the other boys out of there trans. The messenger nodded and the two walked off stage, leaving Chung and Elsword to do their next part. They faced each other.

''What, a truly splendid voice she has...'' Said Oemor in a soft tone.

''Twas, fair enough...'' Says Romeo within a shrug. This earned an angry glare from Prince Oemor. He sighed and clacked his neck.

''So, shall we do battle, brother?''

''Alas, battle so soon?''

''Of course! I must show my superiority over the fair beautiful maiden! She is, of course watching...'' Said Oemor, pointing to her as she sat by the piano. Elsword looked at Chung in confusion, he was skipping so much right now. Not to mention, making up his own lines! Within seconds, Chung withdrew his Cannon.

Elsword withdrew his swords. The crimson haired one felt confused, yet didn't care to complain. If he wanted a fight right now, so be it! The people on stage were quite frightened as the two were about to fight.

''Please, gentlemen!'' Yelled the announcer, running in the middle of them. ''This is a party and I shall not allow brawling in the area!'' He yelled in a huff. Chung and Elsword pushed the man down and started slashing swords and swinging cannons. The crowed circled around them, watching in wonder. Rena wanted nothing more than to scream her head off.

'What do they think their doing!? The first fight scene isn't until the next part!' She slammed her hands down on the floor and ranted. Aisha and Ara looked at her in concern.

''Think she's ok?'' Asked Ara to the dressed magician. They both stared for a second to see how far she would rant. ''Defiantly.'' Responded Aisha. Eventually the fight carried on until it was up to one more hit. Both breathing heavily, Oemor striked first, yet his cannon move was blocked by Romeo's dual blades. With Oemor pushed back by the block, Romeo sealed his change with an immediate strike.

''Ha!'' Yelled Romeo. His brother was slashed to the ground. The audience clapped for the bout and started to once again mingle and chat amongst their selves. Oemor stood up and approached his brother with a handshake.

''You win this round young brother, alas mark my words, I am not giving up quite easily!'' He picked up his cannon and stormed off stage. Romeo's friend stood beside him and clapped.

''Twas a wonderful bout Romeo. Yet, Juliet will not be coming down for the party. She is not allowed to, how shall you meet her?''

''We wait till a little while during the party and I shall meet her secretly.'' Answered Romeo. With that, Romeo and the messenger left the stage. A person came out and announced the next scene. The curtains close as the spotlight shined on him.

''And so, the party continued on. With the entire party in a blissful motion, Juliet pouts awhile she sits at her balcony, unaware of the presence of another.'' He left and the curtains rose again after his walk off stage. The curtains revealed a balcony, with curtains trailed around. The beautiful Juliet walked out, looking awfully saddened.

''Oh, why can I not attend parties? Not of age am I? So not fair...'' She says in a huff. She leans over her balcony, trying to nod off into a nap.

''Oh, fair maiden, arth thow awake?''

She jolted up and quickly looked around, so dark and in the woods.

''Who is there?''

''It is I, Romeo Montague.''

''Ah, the sir from the party...''

Romeo stepped out from the trees and approached the balcony. ''Alas, you know me?''

''But of course. The battle was quite splendid!'' She said with glee. He bowed.

''Young Juliet, I would love to speak with you, perhaps around your beautiful garden?''

''Only if you can catch me!'' She stood on top of the balcony and jumped. In a panic, Romeo opened his arms and caught her. They laugh together as he slowly places her down. Young Romeo looks up and down from the height of the balcony.

''My, your quite ambitious.'' She looks into his eyes and smiles.

''Obviously...'' She caressed his face and walked off, leaving him to walk right behind her. They laughed and talked as they walked through the wonderful woods on a full moon. They eventually stopped as Romeo wanted to ask Juliet a question. He took her by the hands and looked deeply in her golden eyes.

''Juliet, will you be mine?'' She gasped.

''Why Romeo, this is so sudden...'' He cupped her face.

''I know, alas, I believe in the heavens that this is fate...'' He slowly leans in to kiss her...

''NO!'' cried a voice. The two jolted away from each other and looked behind them. Spotting Romeo's brother. He was armed with his cannon that hung on his back.

''You shall not steel her heart from me dear brother!''

Sir Romeo pulls Juliet from behind, protecting her.

''If it is a battle for her heart, a battle there shall be!''

He pulled out his duel swords, now both armed begun there attacks. The blades and the cannon collided until one cannon shot was fired at Juliet. She instantly fell to the ground, as the ash from the cannon blast sizzled inside of her.

''Juliet!'' Yelled the two as they rushed to her aid. They slowly bend down and hold her unconscious body.

''This is all your fault Romeo!'' Yelled Oemor. He instantly grabbed his throat and sir Romeo did the same. The two brothers strangled each other to death. The curtains closed. Ara came out as the last and final speaker of the night.

''And so end's the tail of Romeo, Juliet and Oemor. Who ever she chose, will be with her within spirit...'' She bowed as the curtains opened with the entire cast coming out in front of the stage. They held hands and all bowed as the audience stand up and clapped. Eve gazed at the audience, seeing Apple, Oberon and Ophelia as they looked so happy.

She smiled and waved at them.

'I stand here now, with a giant smile on my face. I realize that, this was actually fun! I loved doing this. Never thought I'd say that! Yet, seeing those three happy, makes me feel warm inside.'

**Someone's, P.O.V**

Wow, she did so well. You still look as gorgeous as ever Eve. My precious, precious Eve. I stand up and walk out of the theater. My butler follows.

''Young Master, would you not like to greet Miss Eve?''

''Now, now. It is not the time, quite yet. If I do it now, I would seem like a stalker.'' Of course, I am one but she doesn't need to know. Not yet. I know she wont remember much about me, not after what happened. Yet I will make her remember, oh I will... I walk out, placing my hood over my head. My limo awaits me. As my butler opens the door for me, I sit in and enjoy the ride, thinking to myself.

I smile wickedly, feeling so excited. I scratch the scar on my face, thinking back on those happy moments. Oh Eve, I know I'll live up to my promise. No matter what it takes.

**Eve's P.O.V**

After changing out of my outfit and back into my comfortable clothes, I was greeted by Miss Ranger.

''You were so wonderful,'' She said while hugging me. ''Don't worry, the principal will hear about how good you were!'' So, the principal wasn't here? She then let go of me and walked away, shouting into other actors faces of joy. I continued to walk off stage until I was hug tackled by tiny Ara.

''Oh Eve! You were so beautiful up there!'' She squealed as she hugged me. I pat her on the back. She was squeezing me way to hard!

''Thanks Ara, but..''

She caught on, let go of me and apologized. I then turned to Aisha, who was beside her as they stood in my way.

''It was pretty, cool.'' She said lowly. I smiled at both of them and patted their heads as I walked past them. I rushed through the cast of people and their parents as they left. I finally spot my family.

''Big sister, you were wonderful~!'' She yelled as she hugged me. I hugged her back lovingly. We headed out the double doors of the theater, walking home together. It was dark but as long as I'm with them, it doesn't matter. Though, I did feel the presence of another...following us in the shadows...

* * *

**(A/N) - **I hope you enjoyed my non-legit play part! XD Reviews are always welcomed~! :3


	8. Enemy to the rescue

**(A/N) - WARNING! -**The next chapter may contain abuse and other things...please be advised. QWQ

* * *

**Love is blind**

**Chapter 8**

**Enemy to the rescue**

**Monday, Eve's P.O.V**

I stretch as I walk by Els bakery again. I'm shocked, I look through the window and no Elsword. He doesn't even come out of the door. I wonder what's up? I quickly shake my head of the thought. Why would I even care anyway?! I start to walk and pass by, except a thought accrued to me...

I do care. No Elsword around means no one guarding the precious sweets! It's like taking candy from a sleeping baby! Cause, I know an awake baby would cry from that. I place my hands and face on the glass window, looking inside. There are fresh muffins on the display trays! Not to mention, that girl looks knocked out cold! Drooling over the counter in such a manor.

I slowly open the door and walk into the shop, hearing the tiny bell above ring. I quickly look to see if she was awakened, nope. Now was my chance. I walked towards the window, now in front of the table of goody looking muffins. I slowly reach for them.

''Would you like me to bag those for you?'' I quickly jump and scream as I fall to the floor, carrying down a kosher of goodies with me. I hit the back of my head as my body hits the floor.

''Ow...'' I say, rubbing my head. I slowly look up to see, that girl! W-wait, how can that be!? She was in a deep sleep when I saw her a second ago! She slowly stepped forward to me. I tried to back up slightly, yet there was no room. I close my eyes, ready for some type of hit on the head...

''Hey! Your Elswords girlfriend, aren't you?'' She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up from the floor. I look at her while blinking. Shocked of her bright pretty smile. Her eyes were crimson just like Elswords. Hers sparkled to...what is with the sparkles!? Reality snapped back into my brain as I realized the question she just asked me.

''What? That is absurd! He's annoying...and mean!'' I say in a huff. She chuckles.

"Yep, that's Elsword for you. Though your the first person to ever say such nice things about him. I don't count Chung, if he was a girl I probably would." She says as she laughs and walks to the back of the store. Those words are nice? I'm slightly shocked yet not surprised. As if on a whim, I follow her to the back. She walks behind the bar and motions me to take a seat.

She walks into the kitchen and comes right back in with a plate full of donuts and muffins! She slowly placed it on the counter. I could feel my mouth open, drooling over the golden-like freshly baked sweets.

"This is for me?'' I ask, knowing I look like a wide-eyed freak. She nods with a smile plastered on her face. ''Anything for my little sisters girlfriend!'' She says as she playfully ruffles my hair. I feel a slight blush.

''But, he's not...'' Then, it suddenly hit me. The actual thought; she made these for me because she thinks, I'm Elsword's girlfriend! If, I play this right, maybe, just maybe...

''What's that? He's what?'' She asked. ''He's...so lucky to have met me...'' I say, barely and start munching into the plate of goodies. She laughed. Why is she laughing?

''I like you. Your way of thinking is what every girl should know about. Your very beautiful too." She said. My face felt slightly redder, yet I continued to finish my plate. She gave me a napkin and I wiped my mouth from the Crum's. I sigh from the satisfaction of a full stomach.

''So, what made you say yes to my little brother?'' For Christ's sakes, is she interrogating me now? I look away while trying to come up with something.

''W-well, how did you know I was his...girlfriend..." I say nervously.

''I thought it was obvious. He talks a lot about you, girl with long flowing silver hair. Always mumbling that and the word princess a lot. Oh and I see you pass by this bakery so many times. You should see the look on his face when you come around. He gets eager and excited." She starts to giggle.

I finally found out your name on the night of the play! It's, Eve right?" Wow, that was a shocker. Elsword talks about me, heh, probably about how annoying he thinks I am or something. I start to speak until.

*BeeP, BEEp*

My watch goes off. I look at it to see the time. Crap, it's 8:25! Schools goanna start in 15 minutes!

"I gotta run! I completely forgot about school!" I say and quickly walk to the door.

''Ok, bye Eve! Your welcome here anytime!'' I heard her yell. It was like sweet music to my ears. Yes! I'm welcomed to free sweets here from now on! Thank you God for this wonderful blessing. I practically book it to school. Good thing being chased by shop owners pays off.

**At school**

I practically gasp out of breath from the running I just did. I stop at my locker to glare at my watch. 8:32, only a few minutes left! I can do this! I suck in the last of my breath and sprint down the empty school hallway. I finally spot my first period class, yes! The classroom door is still open. I rush in and sit in my seat with a sigh. Within that second, the late bell rang.

"Just in time.'' I hear Els say. I turn to the side of him with a glare. He simply smiled. Smiled? That, is a new reaction.

''Alright class, please turn your textbooks to page 257..."Said the teacher. I did so but, I suddenly felt a shift in the air. I could sense everyone's eyes on me the second she started reading from the text book. I also feel Els starring at me, yet I don't feel his usual death glare. In-fact, I feel a lot of other death glares of the classmates...

Have, I missed something? I mentally sigh and stick my head in my textbook, trying to ignore these feelings.

** - Hours or so later -**

Finally! I'm starving! I feel my tummy grumble as I head to the lunchroom. I open the double doors and head to the lunch-bar. Once I grab my trey, I look around and spot Ara and Aisha. Ara practically flags me down, flailing her hand in the air like a crazy person.

''Eve! Eve!" She kept yelling as I came closer to the table. She kept waving, even when I finally sat down at the table. Aisha had to hold her down.

"What's your problem? She's already here!'' She yelled, pulling her flailing hands back. Ara started blushing as she swirled her fingers in her hair.

"I know, but I'm just so excited to share the big news!" She said in excitement. I looked at both of them in confusion.

"News?" They both nodded.

"The play was such a success that Miss Ranger is hosting the Valentines-day dance!" She squeaked. Aisha sighed and slapped her upside the head. Then gave her the 'keep calm' look.

"Valentines day isn't even close to being around, yet she's prepping for it as if it's goanna start tomorrow!"

I look at them in confusion. "How does this affect you two?" I ask.

"It affects all of us! She would like the drama club to help host it!" Clapped Ara in excitement. Seriously? She wants a bunch of kids to help her host a dance? Why? I really hope this is optional. I then notice something...

"Guys, where's Raven?" I ask. That guy is always here! It is lunchtime after all. Weird. I look around and spot no sign of Elsword or Chung. How odd, I miss their presence. Their annoying, stupid, presence. I shiver, realizing how I could even think of that. I shrug off my thoughts and eat my meal. There probably just wrecking havoc.

**Later or so...**

It's almost the end of the day. One more class period and I am done! I'm at my locker, slowly unlocking it with my combination while thinking. After lunch, I haven't seen Raven, Elsword or Chung. They weren't in there seats in any of there classes! So strange...

As I open my locker, I was shocked by what popped out of it. A bouquet of Roses were flowing out. I search through them for a card or something, yet instead a certain Pika-boy pops out of the Rosey batch!

"Chung!?" I yell as I slowly back up. I look him up and down as he emerges from the locker, wearing a blue light suit.

"Surprise..." He says.

"Um, can I help you?" I ask, looking at how he could've possibly gotten into my locker. His face turned bright red.

"W-well, I was wondering if you would...um, go out with-" *SLAM*

Raven came, OUT OF KNOWWHERE and slammed his body into Chung's! The two fell to the floor. Raven stood up while picking up a rose from my locker, holding it out to me. He was nicely dressed as well...

"Eve, pay no attention to him. Will you go out with-"

"Fat chance dude!" Yelled Chung. He practically jumped up and football tackled Raven. Now, both boys were fighting. Kids around us started to gather, eager in watching. Yet of all the kids yelling, I could hear a certain laugh in particular...I look around, spotting that it was Elsword. Practically in gags. I sigh, what is wrong with those two? And why is Elsword just chilling and watching!?

"Enough!" I yell. Chung and Raven stop while the crowd deceases the cheering. I glare at them.

"What is the matter with you two?" I ask. They both quickly stand up and stare at me with red flushed faces and say something in unison.

"Will you go out with me?" I feel my face redden, feeling more confused. I don't understand, are they fighting over me? I suddenly felt a shiver down my spine. A strange aura coming from someone. Is it Miss Ranger again? I look around, wondering If I could find the source. I noticed it was coming from Elsword, his hard laughing face was now, so serious.

He looks, ticked. I wonder why?

**Elsword's P.O.V**

Ok, it was fun seeing them in a brawl fighting each other. Yet, hearing them and looking at them all googol eyed over her like that is making me mad. I have no idea why! With my hands in my jean pockets, I walk over there and face Chung.

"Bro, I'm so ashamed. You should've told me!" I yell. I know I shouldn't care that he likes little thief here, yet it bugs me that he never wanted to tell me. He hangs his head down in shame.

"Sorry..." He says lowly. I sigh and pat him on the shoulder. I then turn to Raven who stood there looking at us. I punch him in the face and he backs into the lockers that were behind him. He spat on the floor and glared at me.

"Hey! What was that for!?" He yells. I pound my fists together.

"You mess with Chung, you mess with me!" I say. Raven stood up straight and did this cracking neck move.

"Fine! I'll take you both on!" He yells. He strikes back with a fist and so do I. Were now in a scrabble. Chung eventually joins in and it turns into an absolute brawl! All I could hear were kids cheering us on and our fists pounding together. Hair was being plucked, kicks in the stomach and punches in the face.

I get knocked out of the brawl for a second and notice the crowd, so loud and in a complete circle. I notice that that girl is gone. Where did she go? She's the entire reason this started! Annoying rich kid. I better finish up here. I wanna catch her and give her a piece of my mind!

"Stop this right now!" I hear someone yell. A teacher no doubt. I feel myself being yanked from my collar by Miss Ranger. Crap! Why this lady!? She then tugs at mine and Chung's ear. I look, realizing Raven is on the floor, bruised. Gosh, we did a number on him! Not saying me and Chung didn't look as bruised.

Yet, I think we had hit him where it hurts. She told the kids to go back to class while she dragged us off to the principals office.

Other teachers gathered to help up Raven while we were getting detention slips. Maybe worse than that. Wonderful.

**Eve's P.O.V**

"Don't worry Eve! We've got you!" Yelled a girl, dragging me by the arm.

"Yes! No one messes with you!" Yelled the other, holding on to my other arm. I sigh deeply as I have to quickly walk with them.

"Aisha, Ara, I'm fine." I say to them. I try to yank away from them but their grips were very tight.

"No Eve! It's not fine! Those guys were in a scrap and you could've gotten hurt!" Yelled Ara. I roll my eyes and think for a moment. Maybe I need to be a bit more aggressive.

"Don't make me slap you two..." I lowly say and they instantly loosen their grips on my arms. Ara quickly bows.

"Sorry..." I pat her head.

"It's ok, but please. Don't worry about me you two." I say and start to walk off. I walk backwards as I wave at them. Aisha sticks her tongue out in anger.

"Fine! I wasn't worried about you anyway!" She yells. I snicker in my head. I turn back around and make my to Auto-class, yet they told me the class was out due to a fight that was happening. I didn't know weather to be happy or sad about this. Yes! I get to leave school early, yet I can't help but feel like I should just stay in auto class regardless.

I shrug and make my way to the school doors. Everyone else went back to the principles office, trying to be nosy. It was kind of sad, I was the only one who was leaving school early!

As I walk out the double doors, I hear a low growl.

"Grrr..." I jolt to see a giant dog, literally mouthed with foam. Where did it come from? Why was it here at the school? I slowly stepped back and it slowly stepped forward. It barked very loudly which scared me into running. I hear it's feet start to pick up, now it's chasing me.

**Elsword's P.O.V**

I yawn from tiredness as me and Chung walk out of the principles office. She yelled and scolded us until the sun went down. Then gave us detention merits, she told us to keep it up and the next one will be suspension notices! Yet, she said she might over look it sense she heard the play was a huge success. I was shocked to hear that, but in honesty, we deserve a freaking break after all that torture!

I scoff as me and Chung make it to the school exit, now it being dark outside.

"Stupid Miss Allets, doesn't she know it's a freaking school night!?" I say in anger. Chung only yawns.

"Better to hear all the yelling now instead of to hear it from our family, right? I'm shocked she didn't contact them."

"She still didn't have to keep us in there for so long, what time is it?" Chung checks is watch that glowed in the dark.

"It's 6:15."

"Are you serious!?" I face palmed myself. "Elsesis is goanna kill me!" I sulk my head down as we head out in the parking lot, going to Chung's truck. Yeah, yeah. He gets to drive before me! And I'm older than him! It sucks but it figures.

"Hey, Elsword!" He yells. I look up at him as he hops into his giant Tonka. "Thanks for sticking up for me..''

I throw my hands in my pockets and glare at him. "Of course man, what are friends for? I just wish you told me the truth, you know?" He sighs and looks at me with adorable puppy eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, thought you'd laugh at me for having a crush on the new girl..."

"I honestly don't care who you have a crush on. Just tell me about it next time, instead of avoiding me for an entire weekend. Ok?" I say this and give him a smile. He smiles back.

"Say dude, you need a ride?" He asks as he started his Tonka up. I shake my head.

"Nah, I'll take the short-cut home. Besides, with your driving, it'll be midnight by the time we get anywhere!" I say in a chuckle. "Hey!" I hear him yell, yet I look the other way and shoo my hand in the air. I hear the car vroom away in the night. I sigh as I turn around and start walking.

**Eve's P.O.V**

I feel so tired, so weak. I look back behind me. That dog is still on my tail! I've, been running for so long that, I haven't even realized that the sun has gone down. What time is it? How long have I been running? With all these thoughts in my mind, I find myself in an ally way, trapped. Cornered. I practically crash on the concrete ground, grasping the brick wall.

My legs feel like led and my heart feels like it's about to burst at any second. I crawl on the wall, trying to get back up, yet it's no use. I look in-front of me, as the dog draws closer, encircling me. Growling, it looked as if it was ready to strike it's pray. I suddenly realized that my body was trembling. For the first time, in a while, I was...scared.

He was drawing closer, only inches away from my face. "Ok, I thinks she's had enough...'' I hear a voice say. I slowly open my eyes to see that the dog has backed away. I also realize that there is a shadow-like figure in-front of me, two actually. Two guys that look around my age. One of them is holding the dog back.

The other slowly bends down to me, he looks me in the eyes with a wicked smile plastered across his face." So, do you remember us?" He asked. I stare at them in confusion. Who the hell are these guys? Why would they sick there dog on me!? He quickly grabs my chin and gets close in my face. I would slap him if I could move my arms!

"We'll I'll jog your memory, you robbed my dads store a few weeks ago. So he sent his boys to get rid of you. He doesn't like petty little thieves." He drops my face and quickly backs back, pounding his fists together. Dammit! I never thought my stealing would lead me here. Sure, I've been in fights, yet never to this extreme.

I close my eyes as he makes the first move by slapping me across the face. My body completely fell over as I coughed. I hear the dog start to bark once more as I felt sudden kicking in my stomach. I feel it churn, aching from the inside. I feel my body being picked up, slammed to the wall and more punching to my face. I scream as I feel the dog chomps on one of my legs.

Between punches, kicking and my legs feeling like there about to be sawed off, I fear that this is the end of me. I just, might actually die here. I hear a roar in the sky and feel water hit my face. Is that rain? Or, my tears I shed that are flailing everywhere with each bruise that I feel?

**Elsword's P.O.V**

"Dammit!" I yell as I pound a fist into a wall. I'm lost and I'm freaking out! On top of it all, it starts to rain! I guess this is karma for my past, being a bully and all. I sigh and continue to walk down an unknown path.

"It's, nothing, personal!" I hear someone yell. I stop in my tracks and hear other voices. I slowly follow the voices, finally seeing that there coming from an ally way. I peer behind it, seeing two guys and a dog, tearing the crap out of someone.

"Were sorry, really!" One of the guys yell. Well, this isn't my fight, so I should walk away. I turn around and start to move on.

"GAH!" That, scream...I turn back around and look closely to who the victim was. A girl, with silver hair. I don't believe it, it's her! I feel this sudden anger inside of me and start to act. I quickly dash in the ally and without a second thought, I smash my body into those two guys. Knocking them over. They launch into the side wall. I quickly hold them down by there necks.

"You Jackasses, get away from her!" I yell as I choke them. They hack until they pass out. I then feel the dog bark, as it jumped me from behind. Crap! It bites me right in the neck, sending me to the ground. It continues to hang on to my neck. I search the ground with my hands and find a sharp knife. I quickly pick it up and slashed the dog in the throat.

It instantly dies from the slash. I push it off of me while I quickly get up. Feeling a bit shaken, I stand tall. I looked at the guys and back at Eve. I glare at them as they lay there. I quickly kick them both over a few times until I see blood. I then limp over and pick-up the beaten girl, bridal style.

"Hey, princess, you ok?" I ask. Her tiny slim body, feels so cold and wet. She looks so helpless, mouth dripped with blood, swollen-like face. She slowly blinks and shivers. Dam those guys! I kind of wish I was here sooner.

"Where do you live?" I say. Her lips slowly move words, yet I can't hear her voice. She places a hand to my face and gently pulls me down.

"M-medelin, mansion..." With that, she passes out. Dangit! I've never heard of...wait. Yes I do, does she mean that abandoned one up on a hill? I start to run knowing exactly where it is.

**A few minutes later**

I huff as I arrive to this giant darkened mansion. It looks abandoned but, it's the only clue I could think of to where she could be living. I start to re-think things. Mentally face-palming myself. Why didn't I head to the hospital!? She's practically bleeding from the stomach and the first thing I can think about is taking her home!?

I shake my head of the thought. I'm here now, so might as well. While cradling her, I pull out a free hand and loudly bang on the door. A few passing moments and it slowly opens, a girl with long flowing pink hair, rosy pink eyes and pj's stands in front of me with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" She screams as she looks at the both of us.

"Please, please, come in!" She says. With no hesitation, I walk in. She motions me to follow her as we make our way to a fancy looking bedroom. I gently lay the princess on it.

"Ophelia! Oberon! Please bring the medical supplies!" Yelled the pink haired girl. Within moments, two well dressed people come to the room, they gasp and immediately started to treat her.

"Please leave the room while we attend to miss Eve." Says the maid looking lady. The pink haired girl pushes me out of the room and closes the door behind us. She sighed and then glared at me with anger.

"Alright bucko! Who are you? What happened!?" She screamed. I quickly held up my hands defensively.

"Look, my names Elsword! She was being beaten to death by these random strangers, I kicked there asses and brought her here!" I yell. Her eyes suddenly soften. They start to fill with tears. She then pounded on her chest as if about to have a heart attack.

"God! Not again!" She yells. She quickly walks away somewhere, I follow her. It was the kitchen, she sat down in a chair. I slowly join her. Feeling, kind of bad for the girl.

"Hey, don't worry. She's going to be ok.'' I say. Yet, why would I say this? I stare as she wipes the water-works away from her eyes and looks at me.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just, it hurts me to know that she's hurting. Yet, I can't worry cause something like this happens a lot." This happens, a lot? She takes a deep breath and holds her head up. She then looks at me in shock. A horrid-like look on her face.

"Your, neck! It's bleeding!"

"What?" I slowly place my hand on my neck and feel the trickling of a water-like substance. Oh, I completely forgot about the dog bite. She quickly grabbed towels from the sink and placed them around my neck. She grabbed my hand and placed it to the towels.

"Please, hold them while I get some Alcohol." She rushes off into another room. I start to question, where is the pain that I am supposed to feel? Or even, shouldn't I be dead? Doesn't a dog-bite to the neck instantly kill you!? I then realized the emotions I was feeling; mostly sadness and anger.

Anger for, what though? I read in a book once that emotions overcome any pain you may feel. Is that true? Is, that what's happening right now? The pink haired girl, came back with a small bottle with green liquid in it. Removing my hand, she lightly poured it in the towel that was to my neck.

"Your very lucky, the bite wasn't as deep as it should've been." She said, slightly sighing. A smile slowly forms across her face as she placed my hand back to the towels.

"The bleeding should stop in a little bit, would you like something to drink? Maybe tea, soda, hot chocolate?" She asks as she walks over to the fridge.

"Any of those would be nice, thanks.'' I say. I take this time to look around the place. It's a really big mansion alright, yet it feels so empty. It has a slight haunted feeling about it. She comes back with two glasses of orange juice, placing them on the table.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Apple, Eve's little sister." She said while smiling. Oh, I get it. She is a rich kid. Those two adults down the hall are her butler and maid. I knew it. I bet theirs some sob-story behind this. Like there parents never see them so they go through some made-up depression bull or something like that.

"So, your parents aren't here?" I ask, curiously. She sips on her cup and sighs.

"Our father died a long time ago and our mother killed herself..." She said, as plain as ever. Like it was no big deal. God, I feel terrible for even asking.

"I know what your thinking, were two stuck-up rich girls who probably got ported here for punishment. In a way, that used to be true. Were not rich anymore. Once our parents died, this mansion was given to us. In short summary, the wealth went away. So now it's just me, my older sister, our butler and maid.

''They are loyal servants to our family and have been our care-takers." She sips again on her drink. I slowly try to sink in the thing's I just heard. I blink and look at her, she looked lost in thought. She suddenly gives off this, lonely feeling.

"I'm sorry, I get carried away in time when she comes home like this. I feel the need to re-think about this every time this happens to her. Not to mention, this is the first time I've ever seen her so badly beaten..." She starts to shake while holding the cup in her hand. I lean over and pat her on the back.

"Hey, It's cool, I don't mind. I'm just, sorry I didn't take her to the hospital..." I say.

"Oh no. I'm glad you didn't. We couldn't afford it if she was checked in and all..." She says sighing in relief. "Anyway, it's finally nice to meet you. My sister talks so much about you." She said, changing the subject. I slowly follow along.

"Ah, so, what does she say about me?" I ask.

"Just that, your annoying and are an idiot..."

"Oh..." I say while scratching the back of my head. Heh, I guess my presence got to her. My plan was working. Yet, why do I feel kind of disappointed after hearing that? She starts to giggle.

"Don't worry, she likes you a lot. I can tell, cause when she talks about you, I see sparks in her eyes. Fire-like passion that I haven't seen in a while, I always take this as her happiness. It, makes me so happy, when big sister is happy..." She sighs with a smile plastered across her face. Suddenly, one of the servants comes in.

"Miss Eve is healing nicely and is free to visit." She says while bowing. "Yet please remain quite, she is asleep." Apple stood up and pats Ophelia on the shoulder.

"Thank you Ophelia." She bows and walked into the room. I followed behind. We slowly opened the door and looked at her as she slept. The bruises didn't look that bad, not until Apple lightly lifted the sheet. Her bare body, with only bra and panties on, was bruised up everywhere. Her stomach, her legs, even her face once the lamp-light shined her way.

Apple lightly caressed her sisters face. She then sighed and turned to me.

"Thank you for saving her. I think, I would loose my mind if, she was dead...in this bed right now..." She walked toward me and wrapped her tiny arms around my body, giving me a hug. I sigh and slowly hug her back, placing a hand on her head. All a while still clutching onto the towels on my neck. I then, have this weird feeling in my heart, like I'm a monster for even judging, Eve.

"If you can, please, continue to make my sister happy..." She whispers. I gently nod. She let go of me and gave me a smile. I tell her that It's time I leave. She tells me she understands. Before I leave, she insisted on putting a bandage on my dog bite once the bleeding stopped. She then leads me to the front door, opening it for me.

"Be careful out there, ok?" I hear her say as I walk out the door. I give her a smile. "You bet." I said and started walking down the hill. I hear her close the door as I make my way farther from the mansion. I place my hands in my pocket and look up as the rain pours on my face. I think, I kind of understand now. Not knowing the time of the night, nor remembering the pain I was feeling from this night, I walk to the bakery, knowing dam well that I'm in a world of trouble.

* * *

**(A/N)- **Reviews are welcomed. *smiles*


	9. A whole new light

**Sorry for being so late. Her you go! :3**

* * *

**Love is blind**

**Chapter 9**

**A whole new light**

**Elsword's P.O.V**

''You freaking idiot! Do you even know what time it is!? Why does your neck have a freaking bandage over it!? I should hang you from the ceiling!" Yelled my sister. She continues to rant on as I just arrive at the bakery. Sure, I was on my way home but Somehow I found my way to the bakery in the rain. Luckily, Elesis was still here. She's beating me in the head from every word she says, also with a wooden spoon.

"Look, I'm sorry! I, had to walk someone home..." I said in a low tone of voice. She then softened her hitting with the spoon to the point where I didn't feel it. I looked up and suddenly feel my hair being ruffled.

"Aww, you walked her home!" She said. I looked at her in confusion.

"Wha, who?"

"You know who! Though, that doesn't explain the bandage on your neck..." I move my hand to where Apple placed the giant bandage from the dog bite. Now, finally being at the shop, I kind of feel the pain a bit. Yet, not as much ever since Apple placed Alcohol on it.

Elesis looked at me for an answer, then sighed.

"Guess you'll tell me when your ready." She then ruffles my hair again and smiles. "I'll let this slide for now, just tell me first next time." She then walked around and gathered her things. Grabbing her coat and picking up the keys from the counter. I just stare at her in confusion. Wasn't expecting this. I mean, I didn't even tell her about my whole punishment thing from the principle, but oh well!

I just ignore and start making sure that the broom and things were in place. As soon as everything looked spiffy, we walked outside and Elesis locked the door behind her. She pops out an umbrella above her head as we walk home.

**Tuesday, Also known as the next day**

I yawn as I wake up. I look over to my clock. Freaking morning time as usual, ugh. I hop out of bed and stretch.

"Elsword! Don't forget to lock the door!" I hear my sister yell as I hear the door shut. I quickly run downstairs and lock it. I then sigh to myself. Stupid sister! Why doesn't she just lock the door behind her? I always have to wake up so early, just to do that. Just to make sure. Cause if I don't, there's a likely chance of robbery. Again.

I groan as I walk up-stairs to wash and get ready. As I look as the bathroom mirror, I stare at the bandage that covered my neck. I can't go to school with this on! I slowly pull it back, seeing the tiny bite marks still engraved into my neck. I lightly rubbed it, finding it only slightly healed. I sigh as I wash my bare neck.

After washing, I headed to my room and dressed into my school uniform. I grab a brush and slick my Mohawk back and place my ear-chain on. I look around, seeing what time my bedside clock had. 6:45. Hmm, maybe I'll go check on miss Princess. Just to see how she is.

I head out the door with my back-pack around me.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=..=.=.=

A few walks later, I arrive at the mansion. It feels less haunted during the day. I sigh then slowly ring the doorbell. The door opens and I'm greeted by Apple. She looks rather joyful than last night.

"Elsword~! Come in, I just made breakfast." She chimed. I walk in and head to the kitchen. When I came in, my jaw dropped to what I saw. Table filled with, eggs? Grits? Pancakes? Bacon? It was like a breakfast feast!

"Please, help yourself!" She said. I feel my stomach growl after seeing the delight-full food. Right, forgot about eating anything before I left the house. Though, I wouldn't want to be rude.

"It's ok, really. I don't want to eat you out of house and home."

"Nonsense! Ophelia just got a raise from her job. The result is this marvelous breakfast! Besides, it's the least I could do for you saving my sister~!" After she said that, I was even more willing to not eat, yet she was so persistent. I sigh and sat down, grabbing a plastic plate and fork. She continues to smile brightly at me.

"Is, your sister ok?" I asked as I slowly took a pancake away from the main stack-like plate of pancakes.

"Oh! I better wake her." With that, she rushed off down the hall. I hum, realizing just how delicious the breakfast tasted! I start to munch on the other things on the table. I feel a smile cross my face after every bite. Yet, I shake off this food-happy feeling, knowing I could eat all of it...

**Eve's P.O.V**

"Eve! Wake-up!" I hear a voice say. I groan, feeling totally drained. Someone's shaking me, trying to wake me up, yet I don't want to. I can't bring my eyes to open.

"Eve! Eve!"

That voice, I know it well. I know it's you Apple, just give me a few minutes...

"Please Eve? Wake up for me!" She pleads. I sigh as I flutter my eyes open. Seeing a glowing figure of my sister, smiling at me. I stare for a moment, looking around. I'm at home yet, I don't remember coming here. Wasn't I at school, last time I remember? How did I get home? My head hurts as I think about it.

"Good morning big sister~! You have to get ready for school!" She chimes. Wait, it's morning? Then why...

"Apple, if it is morning, why aren't you at school already?" I say, drowsily. It's like, normal routine. No matter what day of the week it is, I never wake up to see her. She's usually off to school by the time I wake up!

"Well, it's to early for school to start! I know you don't like it when I wake you directly but I just had to! Ooh! And I made breakfast!" She said with glee. Sometimes, I think she can be a bit to peppy. I don't know if it's just me being so morning tired but, All I heard in her words were breakfast.

I slowly sat-up and stretch. "Ow!" I say, feeling slight pain in my leg.

"Here, I'll hold you." Apple placed her arms to me. I slowly got out of the bed and felt practically helpless. My legs throbbed as Apple walked me to my closet. She helped me put on my school uniform, all awhile I sat at my vanity. As I brush my hair, I noticed the slight swelling in my eye. I realize, that I have bruises just about, everywhere on my body?

"Apple, what happened to me?" I asked, gazing at the reflection in the mirror of my bruised body. I look in utter shock. Especially my leg, it looks like a dog chewed on it!

"Well, you were in a fight last night...you remember, right sis?" She asked, her eyes looked so worried. I then get a slight migraine. All of it rushing into my head at once. I remember now. The dog chasing, the guys cornering me and beating me. Yet, someone came to save me. I just can't remember who. Who was he?

"Eve, can you walk?" Asked Apple, knocking me out of thought. I limp around a bit, steel feeling sore. Yet, I'm still able to walk with my body weight.

"...I think so.." She keeps her hands around me, making sure I don't fall.

"I hope your hungry," She said, letting go of me. "Oh and your savior is down stairs, you remember him right?" My savior? Apple heads to her room, leaving me. I slowly grab my pocket knife from my dresser and slowly walk to the kitchen. Knowing Apple, it's probably some thief that she naïvely thought was nice. I gasp and drop the knife upon seeing who was sitting at my kitchen table.

"Elsword!?" I yelled. He looks up at me and lightly smiles.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" I felt a sudden rage fill inside of me. What is he doing here? How did he know where I lived? Does he think were instant-buddies now because of a play!?

"You jerk! Who the hell do think you are!? Coming into my house and-"

"Eve wait!" Yelled Apple as she quickly rushed to my side. "He saved you last night!" I look at her in confusion.

"What?" She nodded. You mean, the guy who saved me was, Elsword!? No. Way. I huff then sit down. I gaze at the table. Everything looks, half-eaten. I look up at him and he stares dead at me. Yet, its weird. No death glare, no look of disgust, just a non-emotional glare.

"Apple, did you eat breakfast already?"

"Of course silly!" She says. I then grab a plate and self-serve myself to what's left on the table. Apple squills of delight. I slowly look at her, like she's crazy.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just, happy to see you eating breakfast, for the first time in while. It pains me, knowing you walk out of here without the most important meal of the day." I sigh. That silly girl, I skip out on breakfast to reserve it. Honestly, she worries to much.

"Well, I'm eating. You happy now?" I say, scarfing down a hash brown. She nods and hugs me with brute force. After that, she grabs her things and heads out the door. Telling me Ophelia left early for work while she shouldn't keep Oberon outside for too long. I then realize, the house is completely empty! Just me and Elsword...

I look up and he still has his eyes on me! What's his deal?

"So, why are you here?" I ask coldly.

"Chill, I just came for a visit." He said, chomping down the scraps on his plate.

"You wanted to visit, because...?"

"Cause I can! Geez, You goanna start interrogating me now?"

"It's not like I don't have the right to!" I spout back. He looks ticked now. A familiar sight I'm actually used to seeing.

*BeeeP! Beep!*

I hear an alarm go off. He glances at his watch.

"We better go, you don't want to be late for school, right?" He says as he stands up from the table. Crap! I can't afford to be late! I get up and slam! I crash straight to the floor.

"Ow..." I moan. Forgot, I'm still bruised up from last night. I watch as Elsword sighs, he walks over to me and swoops me up in his arms. I felt my face flush red.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Carrying you. Now where's your back-pack?"

"Wait! What gives you the right-"

"Do you wanna go to school or not?" He asked. I sighed and pointed near the door. Curse this flimsy week body of mine! He walks over and picks up my thing's and place them around his back, all while still carrying me! I was a bit surprised, how he's carrying his things plus mine. And me.

He shuts the front door and we make our way to the sidewalk. Heading in the direction of school. It's silent, I look up at him and see that he's lost in thought. Strange, why is he doing this? Is, this part of his trickery? A thought just hit me. I see, knowing Apple, she probably told him our entire story!

He's doing all of this out of pity! Idiot. Fine, as much as I want to protest and give him the "you don't have to" speech, I don't have the energy for it. I mentally sigh and slightly nuzzle into his chest, feeling sleepy. I'll close my eyes. Only for a few-moments...

**Elsword's P.O.V**

She's, sleeping. Can't believe she fell asleep! She better wake-up when we get to school! I scoff as I hear her, practically snoring. The sun starts to shine above us. I feel Eve yawn and nuzzle into my chest. She felt, really soft. I slowly look at her. Her pale-like skin shimmered from the sunlight. Her face, glowed like an ember.

Though bruised and all, she looked, really cute...I shake my head of the thought. S-so what? She's cute. I'm not the least bit interested! I think...I keep shaking my head. Trying not to think about what I just thought.

I suddenly smell a delicious sent. I look around and notice that were passing by the bakery.

"I...smell...food..." I hear the sleeping beauty say. Wait, did she just wake up from the smell of goodies? She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Do you smell it too?" She asked. I gently placed her down as she barely stands.

"Yes, darling. It's freshly baked pastries~!" I say sarcastically. She glances at me with an angry glare, yet the look on her face was so adorable, I couldn't help but smile. Me, smiling, at her! What is happening to me...?

"Did, you want to go in?" I asked. Limped and all, she practically slammed her body into the door-plexus glass! She slid down in defeat. I sigh and rethink if I'm the actual idiot here. I pull her up to my side and opened the door, casually walking inside with her.

"Welcome~!" I hear my sister yell.

"It's me, Els!" I yell back. As we make our way to the counter, she comes out of the kitchen and smiles.

"Well, it's nice to see you again." She said, as I helped Eve to sit down at the counter. I looked at them both in confusion.

"You two know each-other?"

"Yeah, we met the other day, here you go." She said as she placed a plate with freshly maid muffins on the table. Eve stuck her tongue out at me and started to munch down on the muffins. I huff and give her a glare, she just ignores me and keeps on eating! My sister giggled.

"Aw, you two make such a cute couple~!" She said while winking at us. I heard Eve gag and my face suddenly felt red.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Elesis only laughed as we both responded in unison. She ruffled my hair.

"You know, denial is not a good thing. And Eve, it's useless considering I already know about you two." She said, shaking her head in shame.

"Sis, when did-"

*Ding,DING*

"Ah! I think it's time." Elesis said as she glanced at the hanging wall-clock. She grabbed us both by the arm and dragged us out. "Don't be late for school you love-birds!" She yelled as she slammed the door back. Princes fell to the ground again. I sighed and slowly picked her up bridal style. The minute I did, she started fidgeting in my arms.

"I'm fine! I can walk on my own!" She yelled. I was going to let her down, until a question occurred to me.

"Not until you tell me how you know my sister." I say in a scoff. I watch as her fidgeting stops and she stares at me in shock. Those golden eyes wide and gleaming, making her look like an adorable cute kid who got their lollypop stolen. There I go again, thinking of something that I shouldn't be thinking. Especially about her!

"Well, I just happened to come in the other day and she greeted me kindly. She assumed I was your "Girlfriend" and said I could come and eat for free anytime I want."

"You were stealing again, weren't you." She sighed and nodded. Wow, the little thief is now in my sisters good graces. Hmpf, unbelievable! Yet, for some reason, that thought makes me feel kind of happy. What the hell, why?

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" She asked, having that cute questionable look on her face-damnit! What is going on with me? I scoff as I walked, still carrying her.

"Nah, its cool." I say. I said it so nonchalant. Shouldn't I be, busting her chops out about it? Why would I even agree to just keep a cool-head about this? I think back about her story, what her baby sister just told me. I know why I'm like this, I feel bad for her! Yeah, I'm not liking her or anything...

I start hearing a snoring sound, realizing that she fell asleep, again! I feel her head as she nuzzles into my chest. God, I guess I'll wake her when we get to class.

**Eve's P.O.V**

"Eve..." A voice, different from Apples.

"Eve." God, who's is it this time?

"Yo, princess! Wake-up!"

I moan and slowly yawn as I rub my eyes and sit-up. I look around, seeing that I'm somehow in my first period classroom. Was, I dreaming this entire time? Elsword being in my house, me being so bruised that I can't move? I slowly rub my cheeks, feeling a bruise. Ow! No, it was all real. Darn. I sigh and slowly turn my head to see Elsword.

He stares in concern. A soft and non-threatening stare. Makes his handsome facial features shine. He's still a jerk though!

"You ok?" He whispered. Why ask? Oh, right. His so called "caring" I bet. I slightly smile and nod.

*RinG!*

"Alright, class dismissed!" Said the teacher as she just finished up explaining something. The classroom started to clear while I got up from my desk. I slowly take my time, not wanting to fall down like I did all those times earlier. At moments like this, I think "Eve! Why don't you stay at home for a change!" Yet, at the same time. Words like, "So long as your not dying just go." Words to live by from dad.

I start to walk, so far I'm not flailing as I walk out of the room and down the hallway. I fiddle with my locker to open it. I sigh in relief, no sign of Chung in here this time. I was being paranoid for a second. I grab my stuff and head to my next class. Though, I start to get the feeling of someone watching me. On instinct, I look down the hallway, spotting Chung.

Walking towards me. Yet he wasn't alone, Raven was with him! From here it looked like a race to get to me. Both boys glancing at each other and shoving as they drew closer. I pick up a leg, about to run away, yet my legs are still throbbing! If I try to run now, it will only make the situation worse. Me falling over is not an option!

Dam bruises! I look down at my wobbly legs then back down the hall of Raven and Chung. Gosh darn it, I take the chance. If worse comes to worse, I'll just crawl to class! I was about to jolt until a familiar voice started yelling behind me.

"Would you two stop being so creepy? Jeeze! It's annoying!" I look behind me to see Elsword! The tall skyscraper compared to me. He places his hands on my shoulders As Chung and Raven stop in-front of us. Looking in disgust.

"Why do you care?" Asked Raven in defense.

"Yeah!" Followed Chung.

Being behind me, he brought his body closer to me and slowly wrapped his arms around my waste! He placed his head down to my neck and looked up at the two in a devilish smile.

"Cause, she's my girlfriend." W-what. Did. He just say? The two gasped with horrid loss defeated faces. I would've gasped as well, except I was frozen in shock from Elswords words. I watch as their faces keep the look of sad puppies, there little hearts are broken. They sighed in unison. In defeat, they run off with tears shedding down there eyes.

"Um, thanks I think. You scared them off for good probably." I say. He stayed speechless, only hugging me tighter. It felt awkward as I notice others staring as they walk by.

"Why?" I ask. If he is fake caring, this seemed a little out of the way. He slowly lets go and I turn around, staring at him in confusion.

"I, just wanted to know how that would feel." He said, looking away and scratching his head. He then coughed and looked down as he walked away from me. I'm not sure what just happened but, I think I see a kinder side of Elsword...

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated! :3**


	10. Surpessed Memory

**Next chapter, coming at you!**

* * *

**Love is blind**

**Chapter 10**

**Suppressed memory**

**Apple's P.O.V**

"Are you sure your going to be ok Apple?" Asked my friend. It's finally the end of the day. I'm outside in the bright sun with my friends, right near the school building. The two girls that I talk to question me constantly. Especially since I don't have my umbrella with me.

"Look, I'm fine, really!" I say with a smile. Their always so concerned when I skip out on lunch sometimes during the school day. They sigh and say goodbye to me as Ophelia walks up to me with an umbrella popped up.

"You forgot it again miss Apple. You know it is dangerous to have you exposed of a lot of sunlight." She said, hovering it over me. I sigh and start to walk..

"I know, I left it on purpose. What good is it if my time is limited anyway?" I said. I feel her place a hand on my shoulder.

"I feel you should tell miss Eve." She says. I slightly huff..

"I, could never. She'd be to concerned about me. Especially now, I've never seen her so lively. So, not dead. I want her to be happy, not sad." I said. Eve's Happiness should not be ruined by her little sisters illness. Only knowing would make her worry. We continue to walk down the sidewalk. Oddly enough, it starts to rain.

Ophelia hovers closer with her umbrella. What odd weather we have today. Ophelia suddenly jumps in front of me, looking into an attack mode.

"What?"

"Shh, we have company." She whispered. I look over her to see a tall young man with a purple and white hood. It, looks so familiar. Wait, is it really, him?

"No, wait Ophelia. I think that's-!"

**Eve's P.O.V**

Ugh! It's raining. I sigh as I stare out the double door window of the school. It's finally the end of the day! Yet, it just has to be raining outside. I love the rain but it's pouring! I can only imagine the lightning that comes after it. The thing I hate the most! I shudder of the thought and start to bang my head on the window glass.

Maybe I'll pass out, If I believe enough, I might be teleported home! I snicker out-loud at my wild fantasy.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I hear a familiar voice say. I gasp and turn around, feeling angry.

"None of your business!" I say coldly. Yet, I don't know why, the tall guy in his school uniform with a dark black red jacket on has been nice to me all day. He smirks and walks up to me.

"So, why are you still here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say in response.

*ZZZZT!*

The lightning flashes while making that dastardly blast sound that shakes the entire building! I scream and jump back from the doors, not realizing how close I now was to Elsword. He started to laugh.

"I get it. Your scared of the rain, right?" I scoff in anger.

"Not the rain! It's, the lightning..." I blurted out. I quickly cup my hands over my mouth. Why on earth did I just say that out loud? Great, now he's probably going to pick on me now. Instead, I slowly feel him in-circle his arms around me. He pulls me close. He's hugging me again, except I'm actually facing him.

"Don't worry. I'll walk you home." He says gently. Not feeling to well to protest about it, I nod. He backs away and takes off his jacket and places it on me, hooded up and all. It feels so cozy and warm, safe and secure. I look over at him, noticing he has nothing to cover his head. He had given me everything?

"You should take your jacket back. You'll catch a cold or something." I said as I began to slowly take it off. He stopped me by patting my shoulder.

"Nah, its ok. You keep it on." I only stare. Feeling confused, why put on this charade for so long? As he started to push the doors open, I sighed deeply, not wanting this to go any further.

"You know, you don't have to keep being nice to me. I don't need you pity." I say as I step closer. I held my head down, not wanting to see his face. I could hear his footsteps as he turned around and walked up to me. There's silence in the air. I wait for him to jerk of his jacket and say something stupid like "I'm so glad you said that! I was so tired of fake-caring for you!" Or "Finally! I thought you'd never ask! Hmmpf!" Yet, to my surprise, he said nothing of the sort.

I felt his strong hand clasp itself gently on my head. I jot my eyes wide open and look up at the tall haired crimson figure. His red eyes, still holding no emotion. Seeming so dead, lost even.

"Yeah, I'll stop when we get you out of the rain." He said finally. I sigh in relief, hearing something normal coming out of his mouth. Even though those words were said so delicately. He let go of my head and pulled the jacket harder over my head. Great, I could feel my hair being more ruined. He holds my hand tightly as we march out into the rain.

It pours and pours, not slacking up at all! I'm not complaining but I'm starting to not feel my feet as water seeps into my shoes. To top it off, I have know Idea if we were walking on the sidewalk or not!

*BLAM, THUNDERY THUNDER!*

"GAH!" I scream and jump, practically clutching onto Elsword for dear life. I suddenly feel him stopping. Why are we stopping!?

"We can take cover over there." He said as he suddenly starts running. As soon as we stop again, he uncovers the jacket from my head so I could breathe. I look around and see that the rain isn't pouring down on us. Were underneath one of those mini-shop umbrellas that hang above the stores. I sigh, not sure where we are exactly. I take off his jacket to shake it dry.

I also watch as Elsword shakes out his Mohawk like a dog. I couldn't help but giggle. That caused him to look at me in confusion.

"What?"

"Just. You look like a cute doggy, shaking away like that." I quickly cup my hands over my mouth. I just had to say what was on my brain, didn't I? Why? His face reddens and he starts scratching his head, avoiding eye contact with me. I have to say something! This is turning so awkward!

"I was just, Er..."

*BLAM~!*

"GAH!" I freak out and jump back, realizing I'm now closer to Elsword. I start to hear him laugh.

"What?"

"Your funny..."

I jolt a glare of anger at him, yet he returns it with that dumb-founded smile on his face. It slowly softens as he pulls me closer, wrapping his arms around me, leaning his face closer to mine. His eyes gently close as were now just inches apart from each-other. Were to close, I can feel his breath on my mine. What, is he about to do? My face feels like it's burning.

"Eve! Is that really you?" A voice. Through the rain, it can be heard. Elsword quickly backs away and looks over me. I turn around to face the figure. Could it really be Ophelia or Apple? No, why would they be in the rain. Especially Apple! Also, that defiantly does not sound like Apple or Ophelia. Though, I recognize the voice. I feel Elsword clinch onto my hand securely. The shadow figure moves closer as the clouds move, revealing the moon.

The figure who appears before us, is drenched in dinged and purple clothing. His hair is snow white and short, it shines along with his eyes of a dark pink color. A scar that stretches down his cheek. I stare in shock, is that really...him?

"Add?" I said out-loud. He moves his hood off and stares at me.

"It has been a while.." He says, a smile plastered on his face. He walks closer and wraps his arms around me, hugging me. I slightly shiver as I feel his drenched body on mine. He moves his head close to my ear.

"I missed you..." Were the words I heard in a whisper. He then backs up and looks me up and down.

"Wow, you still look exactly the same."

"How, did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy, First I-"

"Ahem~!" Elsword ringed in a cough acknowledging he was still here. I almost forgot he was there.

"Oh, pardon my manners, who might you be?" Asked Add.

"Who might you be?" Responded Elsword. I look back to Add who had his smile, but it seemed dark as he faces Elsword. Elsword had a serious face as well. What is this weird aura, I'm feeling?

"Elsword, meet Add! A childhood friend of mine!" I said with a smile, trying to break this bizarre tension.

"Why, Elsword. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Add, holding out his hand for them to shake.

"Likewise.."

After that, silence. The tension only felt stronger! Or, maybe it's just all in my head.

"So Eve, why don't I walk you home so we can catch-up?" Add Said as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Well, actually I was walking home with-"

"No, it's cool. Have fun catching up." Elsword said so coldly. I looked back, seeing him walk away, fading into the night darkness. Wait, what about his jacket? I still have it around me.

"Don't worry," Said Add as he got my attention. "You'll see him again, right?" Well, Yes I will, but still. I slowly nod.

"Good. Now come on, lets get out of this rain."

"Ok..." I say lowly as we walk down the sidewalk together.

**A few hours later at the Altera's house**

We finally arrive to my house. It was kind of silent all the way here. Maybe cause I couldn't hear him? I mean, the rain was pretty loud. I knocked on the door and Apple opened it.

"Good! You came back with Eve!" She said happily and clapping. She knows about Add's expected return?

"Um, I'm confused..."I said.

"Oh, Well it happened today actually! I bumped into your little sister and your maid earlier in the day. They told me where I could find you so I promised to bring you home~!" Add said this with so much glee, it was kind of scary to see. Yet, that cheery attitude reminds me of something...

**Flash-back, a few years ago**

I was on the playground, playing in a sandbox. There we so many toys that laid in front of me! Like a fire truck, a Barbie doll and a little toy drum. I gaze at them, yet there was one in particular that caught my eyes. It was shiny and purple. With violet eyes and shaped like a puppy. I crawl towards it and pet it. It starts to bark metallically.

"Do you like it?" I hear a voice say. A shadow looms over the puppy toy. I look up to see the boy with white snow hair. I nod at him with a smile.

"It's cute." I say. He smiles and pets it as well.

"I made it myself. He can do tricks and commands just like any normal doggy! Except he has a few twists." He pulls out a tiny controller and starts pressing buttons. The robo-doggy flips and fly's. He creates tiny hearts of smoke in the air.

"Ooooh~!" I clap in amazement. It fly's higher and higher until it stopped mid in the air. It starts to descend from the air. It's falling. I stare at it until.

*BLAM~!* It crashes into my mouth!

"Ow!" I yell as I start to cry. The pain on my lips were dire.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry!" I hear the boy yell. Yet I didn't listen, I was to focused on the pain. He walks over to me and hugs me.

"Don't cry, please don't...because..." He moves to see my face and presses his lips against my forehead. My screaming comes down to a stand still. I feel warm, my sad feelings are gone. We stay in a hugging position for a while. He then pulls back and wipes away my tears.

"..From this day forward, I promise I wont make you cry ever again! To ensure that, I'll be all yours and you can be all mine! This, I promise you." He says as he hugs me again.

**End of flash-back!**

After that, we never saw each-other again. Until now. I feel my face slightly redden as I remember that. Gosh it's hard when surpassed memories come back.

"So, will you be staying over with us?" Apple asked. Is she serious!?

"Not acceptable." Said Ophelia, Oberon and I in unison. We all looked at each other in surprise. Add only laughs and gives a smile.

"I never planned on it. I'm staying in town at my uncles house." He says this as he walks toward the door. Apple was right next to him as he walked.

"Your not going to stay for dinner?" She asked sweetly. Is it me or does she seem smitten with him?

"Afraid not. Farewell Eve and Apple. Oh, goodbye to your maid and butler as well." He left out the door and closed it behind him.

"Aww, It was such a nice and unexpected visit. Right Eve?" Asked my little sister as she walked down the hall. I scratch my head thinking about it. Unexpected, yes. A nice visit? I'm not so sure. Just seems so out of the blue but what-ever I guess. We all ate dinner and went to bed. I slink in my bed with so much on my mind. A perhaps changed enemy, an old friend who appears out of know where, what could possibly happen next?

* * *

**We'll~! I hope you enjoyed! RXR please! :3**


	11. Altera x Seighart Weekend!

**Not sure what to say...Hope you enjoy? And thank you for the reviews~! :3**

* * *

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 11**

**Altera x Seigheart weekend**

**Normal P.O.V, Saturday Morning**

A morning sun rises after a rainy and stormy night. The sun shines brightly, waking up people of the world so that they can enjoy there weekends properly. We focus mainly on two houses. One, an abandoned mansion. The other, a slightly rundown two story house. Both holding a family that have something in common. A loving sister who just loves waking them up.

Elsword Seighheart has his sister Elesis. Eve Altera and her baby sister Apple. Two wonderful sisters who love there siblings so much, trying to wake them on a glorious Saturday! Are they successful?

**First house! Altera's Normal P.O.V**

"Big sister! Come on! You promised we would have fun today!" Whined Apple as she shook her sister to death as she laid in bed. Yet, it was no use, Eve was out like a light. Apple sighed as she hopped of her sister and glared at her.

"Why are you so stubborn to wake-up? Geez..."She scoffed while Eve rolled over and sank her head into her pillow. This happened every Saturday, every weekend actually. It's just always a task when it comes to waking the queen of sleep up on a Saturday morning, or any morning for that matter...

The pink haired girl sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'm goanna start my morning walking while you sleep here! Don't miss me!" She screamed and ran down stairs. She greeted Ophelia and Oberon and walked out the door. Ophelia told her to take an umbrella as she left.

**Second house! Seigheart's **

"Bro! Get up!" Screamed Elesis as she raises her foot stomping away at Elsword's un-moving body that laid in his bed. He moans and rolls over. She grew more angry and started stomping him harder.

"Hey!" Yet, he wouldn't budge. She sighed and walked out.

"Fine, be that way. When I come back you better be ready!" She yelled and left out of the house. Sure, this is your typical Saturday for the Seigheart's. Yet, it always bugs Elesis to how much it takes just to wake that hothead up. She makes her way toward the shop, opening it up early as usual, yet today felt really off as the wind blew around on such a sunny day...

**And so...**

Elesis stands at the traffic corner, waiting for the light to change along with a bunch of other people. One girl in particular had an umbrella up as she stands next to it as well. As the cars go by, the wind starts to pick up even heavier than it already is. The girls umbrella blows away into the street. She gasps and without thinking, runs into the road.

The crowed gasps as well as the light had still not changed and a running car was heading her way.

"Hey! Look out!" Yelled one person. As she grabbed the umbrella, she looked up and froze. Like a deer would do as it freezes upon seeing headlights. Elesis ran out in the streets and grabbed the girl, pushing her out of the street just in time. As soon as the light changed, the people on the other side rushed over to check on them.

"Are they alright?" Questioned one person.

"Should someone call an ambulance or something?" Questioned another. The questions and mumbles continued as Elesis slowly sat up with the girl looking at her in bewilderment.

"Are you ok?" Elesis asked.

"I, I think so..." She said with slight shakiness in her voice. Elesis slowly stood up while taking the girl up with her. The people slowly walked away as they saw that they both were ok.

"What were you thinking? You could've been killed!" Lectured Elesis to the young girl. She had a face of anger until she realized that the girl looked familiar. "Eve, is that you?" The girl looked at her in surprise.

"Eve? Do, you know my sister?"

"What? No way! Eve has a mini twin?" Said the crimson haired lady with a grin. Upon instinct, Apple bowed and smiled.

"My name is Apple Altera. I assume your a friend of my sister Eve Altera?"

"Yeah, I know her. She and my brother go out right?" After Elesis said those words, Apple's eyes started to sparkle.

"Go out?" She says in confusion. Elesis smiles and throws an arm around her shoulder.

"I see, she's keeping you in the dark too. Apple, walk with me, talk with me."

And so, the two sisters chatted as they cruised down the sidewalk. Soon, making a plan for the day involving their siblings.

**Eve's P.O.V**

I yawn as I sit-up and stretch from my bed. I glance at the clock on my bedside. Only 12:01pm? Strange, I'm usually sleep at least until 3pm. Something feels off today. I slightly shiver as I hop out of bed and head to the bathroom. After the usual routine of washing up, I hop into denium shorts and a striped yellow and pink t-shirt.

I brush my hair as I walk down stairs towards the kitchen. Strangely enough, I was in shock to see Apple smiling widely at me while Ophelia cleaned and Oberon sets up breakfast for me as usual.

"Uh, morning Apple..." I say lowly. Usually she always has an angry face on her, upset about me wasting my Saturday mornings of sleeping in. Yet, today, nothing but a sun-shiny smile.

"Morning big sister~!" She chimed. Oh, was it scary. I slowly sit down and began digging into the plate of eggs and bacon. She slowly sits down across from me, still having that smile plastered on her face. Do I dare to question? "So, Eve. I have a surprise for you when your done eating." She said. Surprise? I only stare at her in confusion.

After I was done, I got up and was grabbed by Apple. She led me towards the door as we walked outside together, hand in hand.

"Apple, what are you planning? Shouldn't we wait for Oberon and Ophelia or something?"

"Nope, it's just you and me! For now..." She mumbled the other sentence and I couldn't understand a word of it. We make our way to the side-walk, heading to who knows where.

**Elsword's P.O.V**

I hop out of bed, still feeling sore from Elesis and her stupid stomping on my body. God! I moan as I walk to get ready, washing and throwing on a T-shirt and black jeans with my Nike shoes. I walk down stairs, feeling completely hungry! I grab a bowl and serve myself cereal. I look at the wall clock, 12pm something. Yet, no sister in sight. I wonder...

"Elsword~!" Chimed a familiar voice. Walking into the kitchen was my sister. For once, she seemed happy and not ready to smack me across the face for sleeping in as usual! I was kind of skeptical about this...

"Why so cheery?" I asked. She only smiles. "Just finish your breakfast and meet me outside! Were goanna have fun today." With that, she left the kitchen and soon enough I heard the front door shut. I shiver slightly, that's not good. A bad sign for sure...

I finish up and make my way outside.

"Ok, what did I do to..." I was cut off midsentence. Shocked of who stood in-front of me and my sister. I felt my heart skip a beat, yet why did it just know? Shouldn't I be mad or something? Yet, as much as I don't want to admit it, I feel...happy.

**Normal P.O.V**

Two different families of four stand in front of each other. two of them looked stunned while the other two look as happy as a clam. Eve could only look at Elsword as he could only do the same.

"So, you guys ready to go?" Asked Elesis as she suddenly took her arm around Elsword's.

"You bet~!" Chimed Apple as she did the same by wrapping her entire arm around Eve's. With both of them in lock, they started to walk side by side.

"A-apple wait!"

"Yeah! What are you two doing? Carrying us around like rag dolls!" Screeched Elsword. The two sisters smiled and started to speak. Elesis spoke first.

"Well, we two met today..."

"...And were talking..."

"...And decided that you two don't know how to spend a fun day on a weekend!"

"So today, you both are going to spend time with us whether you like it or not!"

As the two finished explaining, they giggled amongst their selves, leaving Elsword and Eve to moan in sadness. They glanced at each other, realizing they both did the exact same thing and quickly turned away. After a few minutes or so, the group arrive to the park. Tiny souvenir shops were set-up everywhere. There were even adorable mini rides, like bumper cars and dunk tanks, yet no rollercoasters.

"As you can see, the park is having a free-day; meaning everything is free in the park!" Apple said.

"Not to mention a band that's goanna play when the fireworks go off tonight!" Finished Elesis. They finally stop dragging around the two as they look around from the park's entrance. Elesis and Apple faced Eve and Elsword.

"Are you both ready for an awesomely packed day of fun?" Questioned Apple.

"No!" They yelled in unison. Elesis and Apple scoff.

"Don't be babies, now come on!" Upon Elesis saying that, she took Eve by the arm and guided her to the nearest game stand.

"Yeah! Come on Elsword!" Apple yelled as she dragged him away to the bumper cars.

The families had their fun as they played games, ate snacks like cotton candy and did various activities around the park. They were all having so much fun that Elsword and Eve had no choice but to smile and laugh. Eventually the sun started to go down, almost time for the guest band to play and the fireworks to spark in the sky. The four of them decided to sit near the fountain park. It was in the middle of the park, not to far from the park's stage and a perfect view of the fireworks launching.

Elesis sets up the chairs while Apple placed the prizes they won next to her chair.

"Oooh! I can't wait! I wonder who and what the band will play?" Questioned Apple as she excitedly jumped around in her chair.

"Be careful Apple. You'll flop to the floor if you keep jumping like that." Said Elesis as she sat in her chair observing. Apple pouted and started to talk back to Elesis. Eve giggled as she saw how close Elesis and Apple seemed to be.

"They look so adorable together. Like a cozy sister and sister." She said as she smiled at their playful sight. To save the trip, her and Elsword sat behind them on the high water fountain edge. It was like a bench, so it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure. Did you want to trade? I'd take Apple over my sister any day." Said Elsword jokingly. Eve smirked. Elsword smiled.

"Oh! That reminds me, I have to give you back your jacket."

"Don't worry about it, in fact keep it. That gives me an excuse to come over your house anytime I want." He said. Eve punched his arm, making him yell 'Ow' as he rubbed his fake-bruised arm.

"Now I defiantly can't keep it!" She said in a laugh. He gave her a smirk as Apple and Elesis returned with blankets and pillows. Apple handed Eve and Elsword their own as she returned to her seat.

"Elsword, thank you." Eve said. Elsword looked at her.

"For what?"

"For saving me in the ally the other day."

"Yeah, no big deal." He said with a shrug. Eve stared off into the distance. Smiling in a dazed form. Elsword looked and questioned.

"What?"

"Oh? It's nothing, just. When I see Apple having so much fun, I think back about our family and how it used to be."

"Good times, like parents who do nothing but want to get away from you. Even after there disabilities, when they need you. Yet, they would just ignore you when you go to visit them. Or leave you when the other is hospitalized." He sulked into his lawn-chair as he said this with no emotion.

"Is, that what happened to you?" She asked. Elsword sighed and looked another way.

"Yeah. My mom left us after my dad was said to be a vegetable forever. We always visited him in the hospital, yet mom couldn't take it. She left us alone at home ever since we were kids and never came back. Sure, I always get her texts, saying "I'll be home soon" but it's just a lie. A few years later, my dad went up to wherever you go when you die and since then it's been me and her."

There was a moment of silence. A slight atmosphere of darkness.

"Is, that why you pick on others?"

"You could say that. I used to think it was called being stronger," His head sank as he stared at the ground. "Elesis always tells me, "It's ok to cry." but, how could I? Crying is weakness. Dad did it and he gave up, dying while crying. Elesis did it and it took her what felt like an eternity to get back on her feet. Even mom cried slightly after finding out dad was a vegetable."

He slowly stood up and stared at the bright now shining stars.

"Not me though, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. That I would stay strong! No matter what the situation is." He said this with a sigh and sat right back down, totally not sure how to feel. Eve could see it, the look on his face. The face of lost, confusion of life, that's what really happened. She slowly got closer to him, scooting over.

_I see now, you never showed your true feeling's because you've locked them away all your life..._

She was finally close enough, inches apart, side by side. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He jolted up and looked at her in surprise. Her face had a smile.

"Just know that your not alone. As much as, it feels weird to admit it, your my friend now." She then looked down at Apple and Elesis who were ready to countdown for the fireworks. He stared there way to. "Your apart of my life just like I'm apart of yours now. Sure, life seems to get us down and bad thing's happen, but we have to look past the bad thing's and realize the good things."

Elsword was shocked that she said that. He felt his heart skip a beat, several beats. Confusion, pain, more confusion. His face was red. Suddenly, the park announced the light's going out in the park. The band came out playing, the fireworks shot into the sky and the stars twinkled all in one time. Apple, Elesis and Eve had bright smiles on there faces as the excitement went on. So much excitement that Eve barely noticed that Elsword had his hand on hers the entire time.

**=,=.=.=.=..=..=.=.=..=.=..=.=..=..=.=..=.=**

As the merriments ended, everyone walked out of the park. Eve yawned while Apple and Elesis talked on and on together.

"So, did you think that was fun?" Asked Elsword to Eve as they walked with ice-cream's in their hands. Eve smiled.

"You know, I actually did have a fun time." That smile of hers' made his face turn red again. He avoided her gaze, looking the other way. Suddenly, Elesis and Apple turned around and had wickedly odd smiles on there faces.

"What?" Asked Eve.

"Well, we two were talking and said-"

"Why would the night have to end? Apple and you have never seen "Frozen." How about a movie night at our house?" Finished Elesis. The two looked at both of them in shock. Apple scurried into Eve's face.

"Please oh please oh please Eve?" Pleaded Apple as she clashed her puppy eyes at her big sister.

"Yeah, it could be a sleep-over." Elesis said.

"But, what about Ophelia and Oberon? We'd have them worried and-"

"Don't worry about it girl. You and Apple's things are packed at my house and they both approved! So long as I'm taking care of you two." Said Elesis with a wink. It suddenly hit Eve. She and Apple were planning this all along! Those little-

"Well big sister, please?" Wined Apple. At this point, it would seem rude. Eve sighed, seeing that she had no choice.

"Alright, only if it's ok with both Elesis and Elsword." The pink haired girl gasped and squealed. She tightly hugged her sister.

"Yayyayayayay~!" She then stopped crushing her sister and jolted her attention to Elsword.

"Your ok with this right Elsword?" Questioned Apple with glee. Yet her smile turned into a confused one when she saw Elsword facing his head down. She wondered what was wrong? She stared hardly and saw that his face had reddened. She slightly giggled and turned around, walking up to Elesis.

"Of course he's ok with it! Now, onward!" She said as she grabbed Apple's hand and they skipped down the street. Eve and Elsword sighed, trying to think of only one thing.

_It's for her...It's for her..._

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=. The Seigheart's house=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

"Elsword, Eve, you two get the movie started. Me and Apple will make the snacks." Commanded Elesis as she and Apple headed to the kitchen. Elsword closed the door and walked over to the television. It was a 6 inch screen with a blue-ray player at the bottom. On the side were a bunch of random DVD's in a pile. Eve stood near the door, not sure if she should still be intruding.

Elsword noticed this, as much as he tried to stay quite, he did want her to be comfortable. Regardless how fast his hearts beating.

"You, can make yourself at home if you like." He said calmly. Yes, Elsword realized that he had to calm down. Or else he would loose his mind, having no idea why.

"Oh." Eve slowly walked over and sat on the couch in the middle of the living room. Once the DVD was placed in the player, he grabbed the remote and sat down on the floor infront of the TV, starting it up. Apple and Elesis walked in with two bowls of popcorn. They both stared as Elsword was on the floor and Eve sat on the couch.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Elsword~! I wanna sit on the floor in-front of the TV." Apple said in a whiney tone. She flopped right in-front of him and shoved her bowl of popcorn.

"Apple!" Scolded Eve. Elsword played at her game and shoved her back.

"Oh yeah? We'll I'm already sitting here!" He whined back. They continued to shove each other like little kids until Elesis stepped in.

"Elsword! Sit on the couch, now!" She yelled. It sent chills down Elsword's, Apple's and Eve's spines. Though frightened, Elsword sighed and sat-up. He walked over and sat on the couch beside Eve. Elesis smirked and walked over, sitting next to Apple on the floor. Elsword steamed up in confusion.

"That's not fair! Why do you get to sit down there!" He yelled.

"Cause I'm the oldest; deal with it." She said finally and turned her attention to the TV. Apple giggled while Elsword huffed as he pressed play on the remote. Eve started to move over on the couch. Elsword looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you moving?" He asked.

"So you can put the bowl in the middle." She said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his side. She flinched slightly, looking up at him.

"It's ok, I'll just put it on my lap." He said and started to stare in the direction of the TV. Eve felt slightly un-comfortable, yet kind of relaxed at the same time. Trying to take her mind off why she was so close to Elsword, she focused on the movie. 20 minutes into the movie and Elsword pulls out his 3ds, playing kingdom hearts; dream distance. Eve notices this and couldn't help but to look over his shoulder.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen..."_

Apple squealed as Elsa the princess began to sing.

"She sounds beautiful..." She said, almost shedding tears. Eve couldn't help but to stare back at the television. Though, she couldn't help but to hear his game sounds. She found herself multitasking back and forth. She suddenly felt slightly dizzy.

"Eve." Said Elsword. She blinked slowly and stared at Elsword. "I'm sure Apple might want to see it again, so you can look over my shoulder if you want." Eve took a moment to think, she looked at Elsword and back at her sister. Realizing her joy over seeing the movie. It finally sunk in, her sister finally got what she wanted, to see that movie instead of her telling it like a bedtime story.

It was a dream of hers that was coming true, like a happy moment to remember. Just in case it may never repeat itself. Feeling happy, she decided to watch it with her. Enjoying a happy moment that may not last forever.

"No thanks, I'll just see the movie." She said with a smile. Elsword, feeling a slight thump of his heart, changed from being bored to placing his 3ds away. He decided to watch the movie as well.

**A few minutes or so later...**

The movie soon came to an end as the credits started to roll.

"That. Was. BEAUTIFUL!" Screeched Apple as she sat up and clapped so cheerfully. Elesis giggled while Eve couldn't help but smile. Elsword sighed.

"Can we watch it again?" She asked as she looked at all three of them with her adorable puppy eyes. There was no escape to say no.

"Of course Apple." The three of them said in unison.

"Yay~!" With that, she grabbed the TV remote from Elsword's side and started the movie again. Elesis and Eve looked and saw it again with her while Elsword rolled his eyes, this time playing with his game for the second time of the movie. As the movie rolled by, Eve and Apple, found there selves fast asleep. Elesis looked in aww as Apple slept soundly, laying on the floor.

She looked over to Elsword and Eve on the couch. Elsword was droned into his game and didn't even notice that Eve was fast asleep on his shoulder. She sighed. 'You rude idiot.' She thought. The crimson haired woman stood up from the floor while slowly picking up Apple. She turned to Elsword with a glare.

"Elsword." She said. He snapped out of his gaming trans and looked up at her.

"Huh?" She tilted her head toward Eve, who he now noticed was asleep on his shoulder.

"Go on, carry her." Ordered Elesis. Elsword dropped his DS and wrapped his hands around Eve, picked her up bridal style. She motioned him to follow her as they headed upstairs, going to his room. Elsword's room, made of one bedroom, a TV, one gaming system and a sleeping bag, all near a bunch of clothes that sat in a pile. Elesis gagged in disgust.

"God, I wish you would consider cleaning your room." She said as she gently laid Apple on his sleeping bag. Elsword smirked and gently laid Eve on his bed.

"I will! Eventually, someday..." He said. Elesis and Elsword looked at the two sleeping beauties. Realization came to mind.

"I have to sleep on the couch?!"

"Yes little brother."

"But, I have an extra sleeping bag and-"

"Nope. No excuses. Couch."

Not wanting to test the waters with Elesis-who would-grabbed his thinks and changed in the bathroom. Once out, he threw his clothes in a hamper and walked down stairs. He looked back up the stairs, seeing Elesis who still kept a glare on him, making sure he stays. She smiles and heads to her room.

"Good night bro!" *Slam*

He sighed and grumbled as he pulled a blanket on his body while he slept on the couch.

**=.=.=.=.==.= An easy Sunday Morning~! =.=.=..=.=.=.=**

The pink haired girl named Apple and the crimson haired girl named Elesis, both stretch and yawn as they jump out of there slumbering places. Apple looked around, seeing Eve who was still fast asleep. She decided not to wake her up and grabbed her thing's, heading to the bathroom to wash-up and change into new clothes.

Elesis did the same in her room. Once they both were done they, came out almost bumping into each other.

"Good morning, sister in law!" Chimed Apple. Elesis laughed.

"Good morning, little sister in law." She responded back as she ruffled her flamboyant pink hair. They agreed to cook breakfast together as they headed down-stairs to the kitchen.

"Elsword, get up!" Yelled Elesis as she single-handedly pushed him off the couch with one foot. He rolled over and crashed to the floor.

"Gah, Elesis!" He shouted. She simply smirked and headed back to the kitchen.

"Go wake-up Eve and get ready." She shouted. He grumbled as he dragged his body up-stairs and toward his room. He decided to grab his clothes, get ready, then wake up Eve. Once he grabbed his clothes, he walked into the bathroom, washed, dressed and stretched as he made his way to his room again. He walked over to his bed, about to wake-up Eve.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake-up~!" Chimed Elsword in a sarcastic way. Yet, she rolled over and moaned. He sighed and tried yelling again.

"Hey! Wake-up!" He shouted once more. Eve only moaned again, this time rolling on her front. She threw her hand up in the air and mumbled 5 more minutes. Elsword flinched. 'Is she serious!?' He thought. Now irritated, he starts to pull off the blanket from over her, until something caught his attention. The sun that shined through his window beamed on her face.

Eve looked like she was sparkling. He couldn't help but lean over her, pulling his face close to hers...

*WHAM!*

On instinct, Eve's hand flew and punched his face, causing him to lose balance and hit his face to the floor.

"Ow!" Elsword shouted. With anger written on his face, he quickly got up, took her out of the bed, grabbed her clothes and practically threw her in the bathroom.

"Get ready!" He shouted and slammed the door shut, which finally woke-up Eve. She fluttered her eyes open and looked around while stretching.

"Huh, where am I?" She said, yawning. She got out off of the bathroom floor and looked at the mirror. She ran the water in the tub and removed her clothes as she got into the tub. After washing and placing on new clothes, denim jeans and a blue and white striped T-shirt, she walked down-stairs, seeing Elsword and Apple eating at the table while Elesis still cooks.

"Morning Eve~!" Said Apple as she chomped into her breakfast. She was humming to the let it go song. She sat down at their table that was big enough to seat a family.

"Morning." Eve said. She looked Elsword's way but his face slightly turned red and he looked away. Elesis sat with a plate and started eating as well.

"Oh! Oh! What should we all do today?" Said Apple in excitement.

"Hmm, I think we should return you and your sister home. Ophelia and Oberon are probably worried about you two." Elesis said.

"Awww, can we at least see the movie one more time?" Asked Apple.

"Of course!" Said Elesis. Eve nor Elsword couldn't get a word in and didn't dare to after Elesis gave them a glare right after she said that. Apple cheered in joy and quickly ran into the living room, turning on the television to re-play the movie. Elesis giggled and got up from the table, taking hers and Apple's plate to the sink. Elsword and Eve sighed.

"You two." Said Elesis sternly. They quickly stood up and looked at her.

"I want you both to clean the kitchen, understand?" They nodded as she silently left towards the living room. Elsword slowly got up while grumbling and walked over towards the sink.

"Stupid older sister, think's she owns the place..." He said as he started scrubbing the plates. Eve grabbed hers and puts it in the sink. She grabs a scrubber to and starts on the other side of the sink. Elsword looks over, realizing she was right next to him. His heart started beating again.

"U-um, you really don't have to help. You are a guess in my house after all..." He said shaking in his voice.

"Oh, I don't mind helping. Especially after I was asked to." She said. Elsword nodded and they continued to wash dishes. Only laughter of Elesis and Apple could be heard as they washed and scrubbed.

**A few hours later**

"Let it go, let it go~!" Sang Apple as she spun around in circles on the pavement of the sidewalk. The four found themselves walking towards the Altera Mansion. Of course it wasn't a silent walk as Eve and Elesis sung from ear to ear all the way. Elsword and Eve could do nothing but trail back, trying so hard to zone-out their sibling's.

Eventually, they arrived to the mansion and said their goodbyes.

"I can't wait to see you again Elesis~!" Chimed Apple as she hugged the taller female.

"Aww, same here." She said as she hugged her back. Elsword and Eve stood beside each other and smiled as they saw the happy sight.

"You know," Started Eve. Elsword turned to her as she talked. "I'm not stupid. I can sense this odd tension your giving off. Your still uncomfortable about us being friends, right?"

"Uh, well not necessarily, I mean-"

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's awkward for me two. But I love seeing them happy, so lets try to be happy with them." She said with a smile. Elsword could feel his pulse racing and his face heating up all at the same time.

"Hey, you ok? You look kind of red..." Questioned Eve as she began to place a hand on his head. He gasped and gently pushed her away and grabbed his sister by the arm.

"I-its nothing! By Eve By Apple!" Shouted Elsword as he and Elesis zoomed off with dust trailing behind them. Apple quickly ran out to the road of the hill mansion.

"Elsword wait! I didn't get to hug you goodbye!" She shouted. She and Eve continue to stare, confused about what just happened.

'How odd...' Thought Eve.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed~! RXR please~! :3 **


End file.
